


King in the Dark

by Another0079



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Corruption, Dom/sub, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gags, Harems, Magically Forced to Obey, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secretly Enslaved, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another0079/pseuds/Another0079
Summary: The Flame Emperor, Solon decided, was far too unpredictable.  Just as likely to reduce them to ash as she was the followers of the Fell Star.  And that was why Solon created the King in the Dark, the ultimate of their kind, and imbued him with an artificial Crest.  Holding an insatiable desire to dominate all things, the King in the Dark would be destined to bring all of Fodlan under his sway.  There was a strange quirk in this desire though.  He found himself particularly inclined towards a certain kind of domination when it came to beautiful women.  And Fodlan happened to be full of them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Those Enslaved in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first fic posted to Ao3. I've actually been a writer over on DeviantArt for a while now, posting a lot of hardcore bondage fics. But my gallery got nuked and engagement is way down even now that I'm posting stuff still. So people suggested that I branch out onto other sights, and so here I am! I hope my writing is up to snuff with the other smut-peddlers on Ao3, and that you're willing to stick around for the next chapter when I post it. I'll admit, Cornelia and Kronya aren't many people's favorites, but it made sense to start with them. Besides, second chapter is Rhea's big moment, and then it's onto everyone's favorite teacher Byleth. 
> 
> In any event, I really hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Also, and this should go without saying, absolutely NONE of this condones real life violence against women or sexual assault. This is just kinky, smutty fantasy stuff, and is not indicative of my actual beliefs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solon has created an entity far more powerful than Thales' pet project the Flame Emperor could ever be. He didn't expect that his creation, the King in the Dark, would have a burning desire to sexually dominate and enslave women. Luckily Kronya and Cornelia are on hand to help, not that they know what they're walking into...

Deep in the recesses of Shambhala, far below the surface, Solon looked over the man in front of him. Before the Agarthan scientist was another Agarthan. This man before Solon was weak. Pathetic and emaciated. It was doubtful this pitiful shell of a man would live for another decade.

“For years, we have desired our salvation, our light,” Solon said to him. “And now, I believe I can create one who will deliver all Agarthans from the shadows.” He raised his cane up, and then tapped it on the ground, the sound echoing through the chamber. “But a price must be paid. Are you willing?”

The weak, nameless Agarthan before him trembled. Even kneeling was difficult for him. “Whatever the price, I shall pay it,” he answered. “For all Agarthans.”

Solon’s lips curved upwards into a smile. “So it shall be. You shall die,” he stated simply, a banal kind of finality to his voice. “But know this. From the death of you, who are so weak, shall come one who is strong. Your corpse will be reborn as the mightiest of Agarthans! Now… let us begin…”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Slowly he stirred. At first he thought he was floating in a void of eternal shadow. Perhaps he had been. His body felt new and familiar to him all at once. Distantly he recalled a past life, a life trapped in a weak and useless shell. But now he could feel strength coursing through him.

It was not a void he was floating in, he realized, but liquid. His eyes were closed, and he dared not open them. There were things, tubes connected to his body, and something over his mouth.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered. Images filled his head. Knowledge, information, all of it poured into him by Solon’s magic. Yes, Solon. That name he recognized. He must be in Solon’s lab. And with that realization came an awareness of voices outside of whatever he was contained in.

“I tell you, this is our key to salvation!” the voice of Solon argued to an unseen other.

“You have overstepped your boundaries, Solon,” the other person present countered angrily. “We already have the Flame Emperor. They would be more than enough to strike down the gods. This thing you have created is dangerous.”

Solon laughed. “You rely too greatly on the Flame Emperor. Surely you know that they must harbor no small hatred for what we have done. They are unpredictable, and will turn on us one day.” Again, Solon laughed, now triumphantly. “My great work will never betray us! For he is created to be the greatest of all Agarthans! You cannot deny this power Thales. The power of Zethus.”

Thales. That name he knew. He was their leader. For the first time, he was conscious of his lips movements as they turned downwards into a frown. He did not like the idea of being led. And the other name. Zethus. Yes, that was his name! Suddenly, a desire to be freed of this thing he floated in rose within Zethus. His hands reached blindly out, and soon they pressed against the tank’s glass.

“He stirs!” Thales exclaimed, noticing the movement.

“At last! He is ready! Can you hear me Zethus? Break free, reveal your power!” Solon cried out.

Zethus drew one hand back, and closed it into a fist. He slammed it against the glass, and to his surprise felt no pain. But he knew he could strike harder. A second blow and he felt the glass shudder and crack. And with the third strike, he drew upon all the power he could muster. This time the glass shattered and exploded. Zethus felt the liquid rush out past him, carrying him out of his prison. Some of the tubes he felt himself pull free of, while others remained.

Reaching up, he tore the mask from his face, and slowly he opened his eyes. The room was dark, filled with glowing machines and arcane instruments. There were two men in front of him. One he recognized immediately as Solon. The other stood taller, clad in armor, looking scornfully at him. Thales.

“Such power you possess!” Solon said, stepping towards him. “I had not expected you would be this strong!”

Zethus coughed, his entire body feeling strange, like clothes that had not yet been worn in. “I am strong,” he asserted, rising to his feet, almost surprised by how simply speech came to him. “Once, there was a weak one… Now he is gone, and I am here.”

“Yes!” Solon replied. “From the weak sacrifice I crafted you. Physically unmatched, and with the raw magic power to let you contend with the mightiest of mages!”

Zethus remained silent, looking down at his body. He was muscular, perfectly built. He examined his hands, and instantly he knew he already possessed all the knowledge of magic he would need.

“Through Agarthan technology and magic, I have already placed the knowledge you will need within your mind,” Solon continued, but Zethus was only half listening.

“I feel something,” Zethus said, still examining his hands. “A power, coursing through me.”

“Ah. Yes,” Solon drawled. Then he turned towards Thales. “Behold, the true power Zethus possesses. The single greatest work I have ever produced!” Driven by instinct, Zethus raised up his right hand, and a glowing rune manifested in the air. Sharp and angular, it resembled the wings of a great, demonic entity. “A crest not created by Nabatean blood, but by my dark arts! Behold Thales, the Crest of Shadows!”

Thales stepped towards them, disbelief in his pale eyes. “It resembles the Crest of Flames. The Fire Emblem we gifted the Flame Emperor.”

“Yes,” Solon agreed. “Purposefully so. With this Dark Emblem he will even be able to wield Dark Creator Sword we have so carefully crafted. It even possesses other powers that-”

“I have heard enough!” Thales countered. “It is clear to me, Solon, that you desired not simply to deliver Agarthans from darkness, you desired to usurp me using this thing as your tool!”

At being referred to as Solon’s tool, a cold fury came over Zethus, and his cold blue eyes glared harshly at Thales. “I am no servant.”

“Indeed,” Solon agreed. “Though I created him, I shall ever be his servant. For he is indeed the mightiest of all Agarthans.”

“He will be nothing!” Thales declared as he created a ball of dark, magical energy, and launched it at Zethus. “Nothing but ash and dust, as befitting the abomination he is!”

Zethus reached out, and caught the sphere in his hands. It exploded against him, and he braced himself for pain, only to find himself feeling very little. It merely stung briefly against his hands.

“Impossible,” Thales muttered, stunned at the utter ineffectiveness of his magic.

Zethus looked up at him, and smiled. He extended his hand, and with the knowledge and skill Solon had implanted within him created an identical display of magic. It swirled and crackled as he poured his power into it, and then he threw it right at Thales.

“Impossible!” Thales repeated, trying to defend himself. He might have successfully managed to use his magic to block the sphere of dark power, if not for the fact Zethus launched a second directly afterwards. The combined power overwhelmed him, and it exploded through Solon’s lab. The ground cracked and several precious machines were damaged. And Thales lived no more.

“A pity about the machines,” Solon lamented. “But a spectacular demonstration of power! And, with Thales dead, I will see to it that you are made our leader! Who else has the power to bring us into the light?”

“Not just the Agarthans,” Zethus answered. “But all things. All will bow before me, and submit themselves to my rule.”

“Truly, you are everything I wanted you to be,” Solon said. “All hail Zethus! The King in the Dark, and Lord of All Agarthans!”

Before Zethus could respond, he felt something… stir within him. He groaned, and began to tremble. “What is this?” he wondered out loud. “I feel strange. Solon, what is happening to me?”

Solon inspected him slowly, circling around his creation. “I do not know,” he answered. Outwardly, there seemed to be nothing wrong with Zethus. “Please, my lord, come over here. This machine will let me run some tests…”

Zethus remained silent, though he did go over to the machine, and allowed Solon to begin using it. His fists were clenched as Solon poked and prodded him, before checking with the machine. The strange feeling controlling him needed to be satisfied. He felt a measure of satisfaction obliterating Thales. But this was different, he needed a different kind of satisfaction, of victory. And yet he was ignorant of whatever he needed to do!

“Ah,” Solon finally said, almost laughing. “That’s what it is.”

“What? What vexes me?” Zethus questioned.

“I made you to dominate all things,” Solon responded. “It is a fundamental part of every aspect of your being. A certain biological function that most feel has been intrinsically linked to this need to dominate. It will take a simple fix.”

“What do you propose then?” Zethus growled. Whatever this was, it needed fixing now.

Solon smiled in a way that was a sick, twisted mockery of a kindly father figure. “Please my lord, follow me. I will take you to a bedroom, and then you will wait there until I bring the solution to your problem. And along the way, I shall explain things to you…”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“This better be good, Solon!” the assassin named Kronya snarled as the elderly Agarthan led her and another through the halls of Shambhala. The young, female assassin was clad in a skintight outfit, a large cutout in the middle revealing the pale skin of her flat and flawless stomach, with another cutout revealing the cleavage and underside of her sizable breasts. “I was supposed to be infiltrating Garreg Mach soon, why did you call us back here?”

“I have to agree with Kronya, for once,” the other woman following Solon said. Whereas Kronya was a pretty, perky young woman, the other, Cornelia, was older, mature, sultry and seductive. She wore the dress she normally clad herself in playing the part of a loyal noble of Faerghus. Cornelia was far curvier, with huge breasts that practically spilled out of her dress, even though it already exposed her deep cleavage. With every step she took, they bounced and jiggled, threatening to escape her dress.

“It is a matter of grave importance,” Solon told them as he led them along, towards the bedroom where Zethus waited for the two, unsuspecting beauties. “It pertains to the future of all Agarthans, and you two are fortunate enough to have a vital role.”

“Whoop de doo,” Kronya whined. “When do I get to test out my new knives? Come on, I’m itching for action!”

Both Solon and Cornelia ignored her. “Truly this must be important if you’ve pulled me from my work in Arianhrod,” Cornelia noted. Unlike most of the Agarthans who had infiltrated Fodlan society, Cornelia had all but accepted her new name and form as her true one. It was certainly a beautiful body, after all.

“As I have already said, this is for the sake of our collective future,” Solon responded as he led them along. At long last they came upon a doorway. Beyond the closed door waited the King in the Dark. Not that either of the women Solon brought were aware of that, or the fate that awaited them. “Past this door,” Solon told the women, letting them step in front of him.

“This door?” Cornelia asked, reaching out and opening it. “If this regards all Agarthans then I assume Thales is waiting for us.”

“I’m afraid not,” Solon said, raising his palm towards them. “For Thales has perished.” A burst of dark, magical energy blasted forth, launching both Kronya and Cornelia into the dark room. Not a moment later, Solon closed and sealed the door, trapping them inside.

“What the?!” Kronya screeched as she flew through the air. “What do you mean Thales is dead?!”

Cornelia let out a grunt as she fell onto her back, her huge boobs nearly escaping her low-cut dress. “Thales is… Did you kill him, Solon?” she asked as she pushed herself up off of the floor. “How long have you been plotting a coup?”

“I planned no coup,” Solon’s voice answered from beyond the sealed door. “Thales merely challenged the greatest of Agarthans. You should feel privileged, for in that room you stand with our King in the Dark.”

Both Kronya and Cornelia paused. That was not a title they had ever heard before, but the reverence with which Solon spoke it left them with a feeling of unease. Then the lights in the room slowly began to activate, and they realized there was another presence inside with them. Slowly they turned, and found, opposite the door, a large bed with, of all things, several coils of rope and strange leather harnesses on it. And standing before it was a tall, handsome man, built like a god. He was also completely naked.

Zethus watched the two female Agarthans before him. Kronya’s face twisted in disgust whereas Cornelia’s eyes slowly ran over his body. Both took a cautious step backwards, even as Cornelia found herself appreciating his masculine figure. He took a deep breath, and stepped towards them even as they retreated away from him. Their bodies aroused in him a desire to own, control, and possess them. He desired to dominate these two beautiful Agarthan women. His rod twitched and stirred, and began to grow erect. It seemed that everything that Solon had explained to him was true.

“Who… are you?” Cornelia asked, her eyes taking note of the incredible size the man before her seemed to possess.

“Zethus,” he answered. “I am the King in the Dark. Your ruler. Now submit to me.”

“I don’t think so,” Kronya almost spat at him. “Open the door Solon. And maybe when I get out I won’t tear your head off for this.” She received no answer from him though. He had abandoned them to their fate at Zethus’ hands. When it became clear that Solon would not respond, she turned her attention to Zethus. “Now there, hot stuff. You better stay back, otherwise I’ll be forced to cut that handsome body of yours up.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Kronya,” Cornelia commented. “As attractive as you may be, I do not intend to simply submit myself like some sort of slave.”

Zethus watched as the two women prepared to defend themselves. Despite that, he smiled. It was simply another chance to dominate them. Already he could feel the strange power of his Crest of Shadows rising up within him. All he would need to do is follow his instincts.

He rushed at them, and was amazed at how fast he moved, how strong he felt. Zethus closed in on Kronya first, his left hand outstretched. She tried to attack him, but he was far too fast for her. His hand closed around her throat, and lifted the smaller young woman into the air.

“Bastard…!” Kronya choked, her hands reaching up to claw at Zethus’ arm.

Zethus smiled as she tried to dig her fingernails into his arm. He felt nothing. The King in the Dark’s cold gaze turned towards Cornelia, who was just finishing a spell. She launched it at him, but with a contemptuous swing of his hand, Zethus deflected it. With a spell of his own, he blasted Cornelia backwards and into a wall.

“Let go, let go, let-khhkk!!” Kronya let out a pained noise as Zethus tightened his grip on her neck and completely cut off her air. His eyes wandered down over her body, clad in a skintight outfit, her belly exposed, her cleavage revealed, and the contemptuous look on her face. Yes, he would enjoy putting her in her place.

The power of his Crest of Shadows gathered within him. The knowledge of how to use it was already within him, and he infused the power into Kronya’s body. A wonderful sounding gasp burst forth from her lips. Kronya’s struggling grew even weaker as she began to gasp and writhe. He let go of her, allowing her to drop to the floor so he could turn his attention to Cornelia.

She was just starting to push herself up off the ground when Zethus strode boldly towards her. He reached down, grabbing her long, auburn hair, and pulling her up to her knees. Just like with Kronya he summoned forth the Dark Emblem’s power, and forced it into Cornelia with a touch.

“What is this?” Cornelia moaned as the power sank into her. Zethus released his hold on her, and she reached up to touch her face, only to gasp from how sensitive her body now felt.

“It is the power of the crest Solon created for me,” Zethus explained as he pulled Kronya to her feet by her own short, red hair. “One of its uses allows me to force unruly wenches such as yourself to be beholden to my power and desires.”

“Unhand me you creep,” Kronya demanded before grunting in pain as Zethus dragged her towards the bed. She quickly found herself deposited on the bed.

“Know your place,” Zethus grunted as he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed the first coil of rope, and then pulled Kronya’s wrists together behind her back. “Now stop struggling.” He bound her wrists tightly together, before wrapping rope around her torso. Zethus felt a peculiar pleasure in winding it tightly above and below her breasts, squeezing them and making them seem even fuller. Then he pulled the rope over her shoulders, and then between Kronya’s boobs, further framing and displaying them.

His cock throbbed and twitched as Kronya winced and moaned in response to the rope tightening around her body. She still struggled against his and the rope’s grip, but she felt no more powerful than a helpless kitten. Zethus found himself drawn to her helplessness, particularly the way her chest heaved as she struggled against the ropes.

“You bastard,” Kronya moaned as he then folded her legs shut, and used rope to tie each leg’s ankle to the corresponding thigh. “What did you do to me?” An unwanted blush was on her face as she glared back up at Zethus, still squirming beneath him. “Why is my body so hot?!”

The King in the Dark stared down at her, smirking at the way she panted and moaned as he double-checked the knots. The books Solon had supplied him in order to learn these rope techniques had been exceedingly useful, even if he hadn’t had time to read them all.

“It is the power of my crest,” Zethus told her, reaching over to grab one of the strange leather harnesses. It was a series of straps, with a large rubber ball in the center of it all. “It gives me total power over you.”

“Like hell it does,” Kronya growled. She pulled hard on the ropes holding her tight, sexy body, but was unable to escape them. Just as she was unable to escape the mounting arousal that was tormenting her. If the crest gave him control over her, if he wanted her to submit, and…

She glanced quickly down at the raging, massive erection.

If he was like that, then it could only mean one thing for her.

Zethus reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling and tugging on it as he reached around and jammed the large rubber ball into her mouth. “Ghhwff!!” Kronya grunted as the hard sphere was forced past her lips and teeth, spreading her jaw wide. She shook her head and tried to force it out, but Zethus wasted no time as he pulled the straps behind her head and began buckling them tight. Straps were quickly buckled into place, wrapping around her head, over it, and even under her chin. There would be no forcing the ball out now.

Satisfied with his work, Zethus pushed Kronya down, and reached out. He was eager to keep going, now that he had gone this far. Zethus grabbed the skintight material that concealed Kronya’s chest, and tore it away. For the first time, he was able to set his eyes upon uncovered breasts, absorbing in the sight as they bounced and jiggled, free of their confines. The rest of Kronya’s bodysuit was quickly torn from her sexy figure, leaving her naked save for the few scraps that remained clinging to her legs.

“Nhhhgh!!” Kronya screamed at him as he tore her suit away, but her eyes went wide with shock as she looked down over her now vulnerable body. Zethus’ eyes followed hers, and he quickly found the source of her delicious surprise. It was none other than the symbol of his Crest of Shadows, glowing a dark purple on Kronya’s body, just above the entrance to her womanhood, right over her womb. She was truly marked as his.

“My Dark Emblem has marked you forever as mine,” Zethus said as he spread her legs and guided his manhood towards her entrance. “You will serve me eternally, sating these desires of mine.”

“Nhhhh!! Lhhww ghmmph!!” Kronya demanded, drool welling up around the edge of the ballgag strapped tightly into her mouth.

Zethus growled happily as she struggled pathetically in his grip. His eyes met her spiteful, hateful gaze, and the desire to dominate her utterly erupted from within him. Even now she struggled against him. It was time to put her in her place. And the burning need within Zethus could not be held back anymore.

He pressed his manhood against her entrance, and with a single thrust he rammed into her. Zethus groaned as his cock plunged into her hot, wet folds, and he felt her body squeeze his rod as it penetrated her. His entire cock was fully sheathed inside her pussy now, spreading her walls apart with its incredible girth. And she was screaming beneath him. A smile formed on his cruel lips. Good. She deserved to scream.

Still holding her hips tight, Zethus drew back, and then slammed his length back into her. Kronya screamed again, and he loved the sound of it. Zethus began pumping his cock in and out of her, thrusting the entirety of his cock back into her each time. His hands reached up, seizing her bouncing tits as he felt the sensation of her smooth, flawless skin pressed against his hands.

“SHTWWPH!! NHHHHGGH!!!” Kronya screamed out as Zethus relentlessly fucked her. The mark of his accursed crest burned as she felt the immense pleasure of being ravished. It forced her to feel pleasure, even as she was being taken against her will.

Zethus stared Kronya in the eyes as he fucked the Agarthan assassin. When he first thrust in, had bulged in shock from the impact. Then as he continued, she stared up hatefully at him. But with each thrust of his huge, veiny cock, with each wonderful scream from her as his tip penetrated deep within her, he saw that hate begin to crumble. That disgust in her eyes was worn down as he ravished her, until her eyes were begging, pleading for mercy. Desperately wishing he would stop, and her torment would end.

Eventually, Zethus felt his manhood begin to throb. The feeling of her body clinging to him, her breasts filling his hands, it was all better than he had ever expected. He thrust hard into her again and again until it was too much to hold back. With his entire cock inside her, Zethus finally climaxed. Hot, white sperm ejected from his tip, and he at last tasted the sensational feeling of an orgasm.

A weak and devastated Kronya lay beneath him. She was panting heavily, moaning and mewling into her gag. The sight brought a different kind of pleasure to Zethus. But he wanted more of that incredible, sexual pleasure he had received by truly dominating her. Then he remembered there was someone else in the room.

Zethus pulled his length out of Kronya, his cock still rock hard, and looked to the other end of the room. There was Cornelia, who had spent the time he was binding and fucking Kronya clawing weakly at the door, trying to force it open. He slid over to the edge of the bed, and sat with his legs dangling off the edge.

“Stop,” he said calmly.

“Solon!” Cornelia cried out, her chest heaving as she was still under the effect of Zethus’ Dark Emblem. “Solon, please, open the door!”

“Stop,” Zethus ordered once more, much firmer now. And this time, he felt the power of his crest, the power that was now affecting Cornelia. And it made her stop.

“N-No!” she gasped as she felt herself stop trying to open the door. Try as she might, she simply could not continue. The power of the King in the Dark was fully upon her, and she could not resist it as long as she had been marked by him.

All too pleased with his power, Zethus ordered her again. “Come here,” he told her, and to his satisfaction, Cornelia found herself compelled to obey him.

“Please, release me from this power,” Cornelia pleaded. “You are the king of Agarthans, yes? Surely you must understand that my work in Arianhrod could be incredibly useful to your future endeavors…”

“It could be, yes,” Zethus responded. Knowledge of her work in the fortress city had been amongst that implanted by Solon. “But you can just as easily be replaced. Now, remove your clothing,” he growled hungrily.

Cornelia bit her lip. Once more she was compelled by his power, and did as he asked. With trembling hands, she undid her dress, letting it fall to the ground around her. She stepped out of it, and stood before him in nothing but her choker, heels, and a small, lacy black thong. Just like with Kronya, the mark of the Crest of Shadows glowed over her womb.

Zethus quickly began to devour her with his eyes. Her breasts were huge, and round, her perky nipples already hard and erect. The glow of his crest on her body, marking her as his excited him further, a shameful brand for a proud woman such as herself. How could he further debase her? Then a thought occurred to him.

“Come here, and kneel before me,” Zethus commanded. Cornelia obeyed, and his eyes watched eagerly as she walked over, hips swaying, breasts bouncing with each step. She knelt down in front of him, her eyes level with his huge rod. The King in the Dark took in the sight before him, the huge and deep valley of her cleavage. “Now take my length into your mouth.”

Cornelia bit her lip, but she knew there was no choice but to obey. Hesitantly she opened her lips, and then took the cock into her mouth. She was far more sexually experienced than Kronya. Cornelia had been with many men, tried many things, but never had she seen a man as large as Zethus. She struggled to open her jaw wide enough for him, and was already gagging with merely half his length in her mouth.

Again Zethus found himself savoring the image of a submissive woman before him. She was coughing and sputtering, her heavy bosom trembling as she tried to take him in. “Keep going. I want you to take it all.” He felt her moan, sending pleasurable vibrations up his shaft before forcing herself to take the rest of his incredible length in. She sobbed before him as he felt her nose press against his groin.

Cornelia began bobbing her head back and forth, forcing herself to take the entirety of his monster rod into her mouth, penetrating deep into her throat. She licked and suckled on his cock, worshipping him in a way she had never done before for another man. The voluptuous woman could feel the veins on his manhood as her tongue licked up against it, as much as it could given how completely it filled her mouth.

“Enough of that,” Zethus said, grabbing her long hair and pulling her off of his rod. “Stand up.” He grabbed more rope, and began taking coils of rope from the bed once again, and wrapping them around Cornelia’s torso. The power of his crest kept Cornelia from struggling as much as Kronya did, and now he took his time.

He tied her wrists together behind her, and again wrapped rope above, below, and between her much larger, rounder tits. The King in the Dark took his time binding them, and found himself drawn to the way Cornelia’s boobs ballooned as he wrapped rope tightly around them, squeezing their bases and making them swell.

All the while, Cornelia was moaning lewdly from his mere touch. “M-Must it be so tight?” she gasped as the rope wound around her sexy body.

Zethus whirled her around so that she was facing him, and slapped her across the face. “Do not speak,” he commanded. He did not order her to be silent, because the other sound she was making he found himself quite enjoying. An idea came upon him, and he reached down, taking her thong. He pulled it down her sexy and shapely legs, taking it off of her and then balling it up in his hands. With a tug of her hair he forced Cornelia to open her mouth, and then placed the panties, wet and soaked in her juices, into her mouth.

The King in the Dark reached over, taking one of the other ballgags, and shoved it into her mouth. The ball filled her jaw like it did Kronya’s, and pressed the soaked thong harder against Cornelia’s tongue. Just like before he buckled it tightly, and then forced her beside Kronya on the bed. It was a simple matter to then bind her legs the same way. 

Just as eagerly as he was with Kronya, Zethus aimed his rod at her entrance, but then he paused. Cornelia was looking up at him, tense, waiting for him to thrust in. And there was his mark above her entrance. He could feel its power coursing through her, forcing her into arousal.

Then, as he thrust into her, he increased the power.

“HWWWWW!!!” Cornelia screamed as Zethus penetrated her. The beautiful woman arched her back, thrusting her jiggling tits up as white-hot pleasure exploded in her womb.

Zethus began thrusting hard into her, increasing the power of his crest further. And as he did, simply from her screams he could tell the pleasure Cornelia was feeling was increased as a result. Laughing malevolently, his wicked hands lashed out, seizing the swollen mounds of her chest and viciously kneading them. He could feel them molding against him like dough, bulging up around his hands as he dug into the sensitive, succulent flesh. Cornelia’s walls clung to him as he thrust in, unwilling to let the source of such immense pleasure go.

“MMMMPH!! HWWWWWWPH!!! HWWWWGG MHHHWWWWWW!!!” Cornelia screamed, her eyes rolling back as the fortitude of her mind was blasted away by Zethus’ sexual assault on her wonderful body. In his dominant grasp, Cornelia, a proud, intelligent manipulator was reduced to nothing but a moaning, writhing, sexual being, whose only purpose was pleasure.

When Zethus finally climaxed, he looked down at Cornelia’s body, and was satisfied. She had seemed elegant, mature and refined when she entered the room, even with showing off her large breasts. But now she was nothing but an exhausted slut. He pulled out of her, content to look over her body when another sound caught his attention.

Beside them on the bed, Kronya grunted, trying to wiggle away from him while futilely picking at her bonds. Zethus frowned.

“You still haven’t learned your lesson?” he asked, pressing her down with one hand, and positioning himself behind her. She was on her stomach, and her womanhood was still an exposed, tempting target. “I will put you in your place as many times as I need to.”

He was preparing to thrust into her when he stopped. A new, dark thought occurred to him as he looked down at her firm, shapely ass. He gripped both cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing her tight, puckered, virgin asshole.

“Nhh! Nhhhhhw!!” Kronya screamed as she realized what was happening. “Nhwwt thwrr!!”

Zethus guided his tip to her asshole, and pressed it against her. Coated in Cornelia’s juices, it would slide right in. He forced the tip in, Kronya screaming bloody murder into her gag as he did. Zethus readied himself to thrust in the rest of the way… but before he did, he activated the power of his crest, enhancing Kronya’s pleasure the same way he did Cornelia’s.

“NHHHHHHHHWWPH!!!” Kronya cried out, shocked tears welling up in her eyes and flowing forth as her ass was split in half by the mammoth size of his powerful cock. The mark on her womb glowed hot, and the pleasure was greater than any she had known before.

“This is your purpose,” Zethus growled as his hips pumped his rod in and out of her ass, each powerful thrust shaking her body. His hands reached up, grabbing her short, auburn hair and tugging on it. “You are nothing now but my toy. A thing to play with as I desire!” His words were like thunder in Kronya’s mind, echoing within her thoughts, their meaning hammered into her with each wicked, forceful thrust…

She hated it, despised him, and loathed the thought of being his toy to fuck at his leisure.

But Kronya knew it was true though.

She, and Cornelia, belonged to the King in the Dark.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Zethus sat comfortably on the throne Solon had constructed for him, clad now in dark Agarthan armor. Before him was amassed the leadership of the Agarthan people, all on their knees, pledging fealty to him, King in the Dark, Lord of All Agarthans. But it wasn’t enough.

“I will not be satisfied simply with dominion over you,” Zethus announced to his gathered servants.

“What then, my Lord Zethus?” Solon asked him from his position at the head of the kneeling Agarthans.

“You created me to dominate, Solon,” Zethus answered. “And that is what I will do. All things, all life in Fodlan will be brought to heel before me. I will rule all of it. And then the rest of the world.”

“Only you have the power to do so, my Lord Zethus,” Solon responded. “And we shall support you, for you are the greatest of us!”

“I will start by doing what Thales never could have. I will chain the Immaculate One. She will be broken before me,” Zethus announced. “All our greatest enemies are gathered at Garreg Mach. So too are the future leaders of those disparate realms of Fodlan. I will infiltrate their meager academy, and undermine their future from within.”

“The Flame Emperor will be there as well,” Solon added. “They were crafted to strikedown even the gods, but before the power you now possess dwarfs even that!”

Zethus nodded. “Even the Flame Emperor will call me Master.” He laughed, and smirked. “Just as these two do.”

Chained to the side of his throne were Cornelia and Kronya. They were naked, the marks of Zethus’ Dark Emblem on their bodies visible for all to see. Their arms were trapped behind them, locked in leather sheaths, while harnesses ensnared their torsos, framing and displaying their wonderful breasts. A single leather strap dove between their legs, holding in their pussies wicked, vibrating devices Zethus had ordered Solon to construct. Their lips were held open by large, black bitgags, drool leaking out and onto their wonderful tits.

“No one will stand in our way,” Zethus said, smiling at the sound of Cornelia and Kronya’s desperate, horny moans. “When I am done, all will bow before me. The Archbishop, the Immaculate One, will join you in chains.”

But what Zethus suspected the least was that there was another at Garreg Mach. An impossibly beautiful young woman who had ended up as a teacher there. And she, not the Immaculate One, would be the prize he desired to dominate over all the rest.


	2. Fall of the Archbishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archbishop Rhea failed to realize that the new professor she brought in to replace Jeritza was the new leader of her greatest foes. Already he was working to take control of Garreg Mach from the shadows, and in a single night, he would destroy Rhea. She would be an Archbishop in name only from that point on. Rhea's fate was to be forced into bondage and slavery from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect not a lot of people cared too much about chapter one since it was just Cornelia and Kronya. Well, here's hoping that chapter 2 featuring Rhea makes a bigger splash! Also making an appearance are Hapi and Constance, so hope you enjoy them! Please leave a comment if you like this! I love to hear from people who enjoy my work.

“Are you adjusting well to things, Professor Rowan?” Rhea asked as she and Garreg Mach’s newest professor walked the path by the student dorms. 

Beside her was a tall, handsome man in his mid-twenties, with blonde hair, bright, blue eyes, and the refined garments of a noble duelist. “I would say so. As best I can, given the sudden nature of my coming to Garreg Mach,” he replied, smiling and nodding towards some students that greeted him and Rhea as they passed by. 

“Yes,” Rhea continued. “With Professor Jeritza vanishing after Flayn’s attempted kidnapping, it was most fortuitous that we were able to acquire you to replace him so quickly. We had already had to quickly replace one professor who left the academy, and I feared we would not have anyone to fill Professor Jeritza’s position.”

“Well, I’m happy to provide my support to your students,” Rowan said as they continued to walk. His eyes glanced over at the archbishop, the famed Lady Rhea. Her beauty had not been understated, and her noticeably wide hips swayed with each step the two took on their walk. “And yes, I had heard a new professor had to suddenly be brought in earlier in the year.”

Rhea nodded. “I hope you will be able to meet her soon. She is away from the monastery with the Black Eagles house running training drills. We are lucky to have a professor so dedicated to the students.”

“I hope to prove myself just as dedicated. And I too hope to meet the other new professor,” Rowan noted, eyes flickering to two girls passing by them, both from the Blue Lions house. “I promise you I will be working hard while I’m here.”

“You had recommendations from several noble families testifying to your skill and hard work,” Rhea commented. “So I’m sure you will not fail our students.” The stunningly beautiful archbishop turned her gaze upwards to the sky, which was a gentle orange color as the sun began to set. “If you’ll forgive me, I must attend to other duties. Please speak with Seteth if you have any problems.”

“Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Rowan replied, bowing respectfully. Lady Rhea nodded in response, before turning and walking away. His eyes lowered, watching the sway of her wide hips as she left him. He could feel a deep frown forcing its way onto his face, but he managed to hold it back. The new professor turned, heading down a different path. 

Rowan had nearly reached his destination when a voice called out to him.

“Hello Professor Rowan!” a voice with an overly cutesy tone said.

He turned to face its owner, finding a girl with bright pink hair and an incredible body smiling at him as she strolled up. There was an exaggerated sway to her hips, though it still couldn’t compare to Rhea’s. “Ah. Hilda, of the Golden Deer house, correct?”

“That’s right, Professor Rowan,” Hilda said, putting on a gleaming smile, and clasping her hands behind her back. It had the side effect of thrusting her breasts out towards him. Her blouse was noticeably tight, her large chest causing the fabric to strain around them. “I thought I’d come and introduce myself to you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Rowan said politely. “Is there anything else?”

“Wellllll,” Hilda started. “I heard we’ve got practice with you in the next few days. And it’s really hard, so I was wondering if we could work something out so I maybe didn’t have to worry about that training.”

Rowan’s eyes flickered briefly down to her chest. “I’m sure we can work something out,” he told her. “But I must be going.”

“Oh, thank you soooo much,” Hilda said happily, shaking her torso back and forth slightly. It gave her chest a nice little bounce. “We’ll talk about it later, Professor Rowan,” she promised flirtatiously before turning and leaving. 

He watched her leave, making sure she wasn’t going to turn around and follow him. It was just a precaution, and Rowan didn’t expect that she would really do something like that. He had heard that Hilda Goneril would search for any way possible to get out of having to do the harder work the academy asked of her. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Rowan continued on his way, finally reaching his destination. A hidden passage in a secluded corner of the monastery. It opened into a labyrinthine maze of passages underneath Garreg Mach, an underground world known as Abyss. Rowan checked once more to make sure he hadn’t been followed, and then entered the passage. He descended into the darkness beneath the monastery, towards where the people cast into Abyss had made their home. 

After a few twists and turns in the passage, he at last discarded his disguise. In a flash of magic, “Rowan” vanished, and Zethus stood in his place. It felt good to finally resume his true form. He wondered how other Agarthans could stand to be disguised for so long. Cornelia had even adopted her disguised form as her choice appearance. Not that he minded that in the slightest.

As Zethus continued down the tunnel, he at last arrived where the people of Abyss had once settled. And he was greeted by the guards. 

“Hail, Lord Zethus,” the guards greeted him as he entered. A vast swath of Abyss had been overtaken by Zethus and his Agarthan forces. Many people had been rounded up by the Agarthans, but a good number still had fled into the dark passages, and were being pursued. 

“Report,” the King In the Dark ordered as he moved further into Abyss, towards where the mages had set up shop. 

Upon arriving at Garreg Mach as “Professor Rowan,” the new dueling instructor, Zethus wasted no time covertly smuggling Agarthans into the tunnels underneath Garreg Mach. In a lightning quick strike, they invaded the settlement of Abyss, enslaving the loathsome inhabitants who had been shunned by the world above. Afterwards, they began to funnel in Agarthan technology and resources, creating a stronghold quite literally under the nose of their enemies.

“We have rounded up nearly a dozen additional subjects,” the guard stated, following behind Zethus. The guard took him to a large room that had been cleared away to function as a laboratory for the mages. Solon had set up his own workshop elsewhere in Abyss, and given his absence he was currently working on another project. 

“Welcome, Lord Zethus,” one of the mages said reverently. “If you are willing, we have prisoners waiting for you.”

“Let me see them.” The mage nodded, and escorted Zethus to where the prisoners were waiting. The first of the prisoners dragged out to Zethus was a poor man who had obviously been beaten, and was on his knees. Two Agarthan soldiers held him up, keeping him from collapsing onto the floor.

“Please…” he begged as Zethus approached. “Have mercy…”

“Mercy?” Zethus asked contemptuously. He reached out with his right hand, the power of his Crest of Shadows burning within him. “Do not fear. For I will make you something grander.” Zethus placed his hand on the prisoner’s forehead, and there was a flash of purple energy. When he removed it, the Dark Emblem glowed on the man’s forehead. 

The prisoner screamed as the energy spread through his body, and he began to change. His form was still humanoid, but the muscles expanded, and armored plates began to form like a protective exoskeleton. 

“Humanoid demonic beasts,” one of the Agarthan mages watching said in awe. “And they are totally obedient.”

“They are an extension of my will,” the King In the Dark told the mage. “For all intents and purposes, they are me. Autonomous limbs that I can see and feel through if I desire.” He turned towards the converted prisoner. “Follow their orders,” Zethus ordered the demonic beast, which rose to its feet. “Bring out the rest. They will all be turned.”

The mage smiled gleefully behind his mask. “Bring them out!” he commanded. “Let them all witness the glorious transformation the King In the Dark shall grant to their loathsome souls!”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Every single prisoner the Agarthans had brought to Zethus was turned, one after the other. They begged and pleaded, but the King In the Dark had no pity for them. Each of them became a new, humanoid demonic beast, a living and breathing extension of Zethus’ being. Far more powerful than a normal Agarthan soldier, each one had the power and ferocity of a demonic beast, compressed and contained in a smaller, nimbler form. And, even more usefully, they could resume a mostly human form, and walk amongst normal people.

Now Zethus walked through the passages of Abyss, going towards his personal chambers. A frown was etched into his face. Here, at Garreg Mach, was his enemy, the so-called “Immaculate One” that was known to the world as the archbishop Rhea. His very nature called for her ruination. It took every ounce of his willpower to not lash out at her during their walk today. Nothing would please him more than finally casting her down and placing her within his power.

Luckily for him, he would not need to wait long. Already a plan was formed in his mind. So secure was she in her power and safety, even with all of the attacks and intrigue, Rhea would never see him coming. 

The next night, Rhea’s freedom would end. 

But Zethus needed to keep himself occupied until then. He pushed open the heavy doors to his personal chambers, and with a smile he found exactly how he would occupy himself. A large four-poster bed had been brought down and set up opposite the doorway. Waiting patiently on the bed for their master were Cornelia and Kronya. Both of the beautiful slaves wore seductive black lingerie that showed off their curves and cleavage. A thick, metal collar had been locked around their necks, and a chain connected each collar to one of the bed’s posts. Thick leather blindfolds were locked around their eyes, and large metal ring gags filled their mouths. 

The glowing mark of Zethus’ Dark Emblem shone on their bodies, just above the low-cut thongs they wore. Cornelia and Kronya squirmed and wiggled on the bed, making no movement to relieve the forced arousal brought on by the Dark Emblem. Cornelia and Kronya, once a powerful mage and assassin respectively, had been reduced to horny, moaning sluts who utterly submitted themselves to the King In the Dark. Despite their arousal, neither made any move to relieve themselves, as Zethus had forbidden them from doing so.

But they were not what immediately caught Zethus’ eyes. The students of Garreg Mach’s hidden fourth house, the Ashen Wolves, had initially fought against him to defend the monastery. Amongst their numbers had been two beautiful girls, Constance von Nuvelle, a young woman with short, curly blonde hair and round breasts, and Hapi, a tan, red haired beauty with a tight, flat stomach, and wide, sensual hips and slender legs. 

Each of them had long since lost their uniforms, and were now clad in matching sets of violet lingerie. Both wore lace elbow gloves and stockings attached to a garter belt. Constance, however, wore a tight, cupless corset that squeezed her midsection and pushed-her breasts up, while Hapi wore a cupless push-up bra and a crotchless thong, leaving her sexy stomach uncovered. 

“Nhhhhw!” Constance screamed in fear as soon as Zethus walked in. 

The King In the Dark grinned wickedly as they threw themselves into their struggles, desperately trying to escape. Both girls had been stringently bound, gagged, and suspended upside down. Their wrists had been bound together behind their back, with matching bonds placed on their elbows, forcing them to touch together and thrust their chests out. Rope encircled their torso above and below their breasts, squeezing them wonderfully and pinning their arms to their backs. The girls’ sexy legs were tied tight at the ankles, knees, and thighs, before being pulled back behind them. A small length of rope connected their ankles to their wrists, placing them in a strict hogtie. More rope was tied around their knees and tied to the ceiling, suspending the girls upside down. Leather collars were around their necks, and like Cornelia and Kronya ring gags filled their mouths. Dangling from each girls’ nipples were heavy, weighted metal nipple clamps.

Also like Cornelia and Kronya, Zethus’ Crest of Shadows glowed brightly on their bodies, right over their wombs. Unlike his Agarthan sex slaves, they were not yet totally obedient. Though they were very, very horny. Zethus made sure the mark kept them aroused, and each one had a large dildo forced into their snatches. Each toy was modified with Agarthan technology to vibrate powerfully, humming away and hammering against their sensitive walls.

“Hhhhggh!” Hapi moaned, her ability to summon monster suppressed by the power of Zethus’ Dark Emblem. She squirmed in the air as Zethus walked towards her and Constance. 

“I missed you two. How many hours have I left you here?” it must have been easily more than six hours, he thought to himself. Leaving a normal person upside down for that long would have killed them long ago. But his Dark Emblem made his slaves as durable as the humanoid demonic beasts, but they had none of those creatures’ strength. He reached down to his groin, and quickly pulled out his massive, throbbing cock, which sprang out and aimed straight at Hapi’s face.

“Nhhh, nhhhhgh!!” Hapi moaned, trhashing about. She and Constance had been suspended at just the right elevation to leave their forced-open mouths parallel to Zethus’ huge and imposing manhood. 

Zethus wasted no time grabbing Hapi’s body to hold her still before sliding his rod into her mouth. He sighed happily as he felt her tight, hot mouth around his shaft. “Take all of it, Hapi,” he ordered, starting to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. His eyes focused on the way her stomach flexed and her throat bulge as he forced his entire length into her, his balls pressing up against her face. 

Hapi’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, the power of the Dark Emblem’s aphrodisiac effect seemingly enhanced by her direct contact with her Master. “Ghhhlk!” she choked each time his tip entered her throat. “Nnnnnnh!!” she moaned as the vibrator pounded away inside her, bringing her to higher heights of pleasure, and yet still an actual climax felt like a distinct impossibility.

“Your turn, Constance,” Zethus said, pulling unceremoniously out of Hapi’s mouth. His left hand reached out, grabbing her pretty blonde and purple hair, using it to hold her still.

“Dhwwn!!” Constance cried out through her gag before Zethus’ cock thrust into her pretty little mouth. Just like Hapi, her throat bulged from his impressive size, eyes rolling backwards from the enhanced pleasure. 

“Wonderful, both of you,” Zethus complimented. He pumped his cock in and out of her mouth, before switching back to Hapi. He used her for a bit again, before moving to Constance once more. Zethus alternated repeatedly, using each girls’ mouth, their tongues rubbing up against his incredibly, veiny dick. 

The King In the Dark used each of them happily. To Zethus, neither girl was much of an actual person. They were merely living sextoys, the only point of their existence being to entertain and please him. He pistoned his cock in and out of them, until he finally felt his climax coming. Just as it was about to come, he pulled out and grabbed their heads by their hair. He held Hapi and Constance still, aiming his cock back and forth between them as he climaxed, coating both girls’ faces with his white semen. 

Admittedly, the effect was much more exotic with Hapi, his thick white cum contrasting with her dark, chocolate skin. 

“I’ll do more with you later,” Zethus said, walking past the moaning, sobbing girls. His eyes focused now on Cornelia and Kronya. “I have two other slaves in need of attention.”

Cornelia and Kronya both squealed lustfully as he approached. ‘Yysh mhhw, Mhwshtwr!!” Cornelia begged, shaking her huge, fat tits at him. 

“Fhhwk mhw Mhwshtwr!!!” Kronya practically screamed through her ring gag, turning away from Zethus and bending over, thrusting her big, heart-shaped and firm ass at him. “Fhhwk mhw hwn mhh hwwsssh!!!”

“Oh, I will,” Zethus promised both, removing his clothes as he approached. “I most certainly will.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The next night, Zethus, in his disguise as Professor Rowan, advanced slowly through the slowly darkening hallways of the monastery. The sun had nearly set, and his pulse was racing. At long last, he would finally have Rhea within his power. He stepped aside and into the shadows, letting the young boy who served Rhea pass. Like clockwork, he had probably just brought Rhea her evening tea, and was returning to his own quarters. 

Rhea would be alone now. 

Despite Rhea’s importance to the church as the archbishop, there were no guards protecting the stairs leading to her quarters, merely guards patrolling the floor they were found on. She was confident no one would get past them, and certainly confident in her own abilities to defend herself. Zethus was certain that would be her downfall. 

There were no guards who witnessed him stealthily step into the stairwell leading up to her quarters. Each step felt like an eternity to him in his excitement, but he cautioned himself. He needed to be quiet, and calm, lest she hear him coming.

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs. From his pocket he pulled a small key, one of the few that could open the door to Rhea’s room, retrieved for him by an Agarthan agent in the monastery. It took only a moment for him to quietly unlock the door and slip in. Fortunately for him, Rhea was not in the bedroom. He could hear her softly humming to herself in an adjacent room, and he slipped into the shadows, waiting for her. 

Rhea strolled in, still humming softly, having gone to an adjacent room to put away her headdress and cloak for the evening. She now wore her white dress, exposing the smooth, creamy skin of her shoulders and her long green hair. It wasn’t a dress designed to hug her form, but even still it managed to be tight around her wide hips. 

The Nabatean strolled towards the windows, preparing to close the curtains. She stopped in her tracks. “Wait,” Rhea muttered. “Is there someone…”

Zethus bolted from the shadows, towards Rhea. Immediately, he could see the change in her eyes. A brief moment of shock gave way to an icey cold glare as they exchanged blows. There was a manic look in her eyes, a vicious, bloodthirsty hatred as she blocked and parried his blows, countering with her own. 

“I know who you are, Immaculate One,” Zethus said with a grin, their exchange of blows ending with him, grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head as he backed her against the wall. He dropped his disguise, revealing his true Agarthan form to her.

“You,” she hissed. “I should have known one of you would be so bold to attack me here,” Rhea growled. “What foolishness you are plagued by, to think you could defeat me, all on your own! I shall rip you apart and make you a warning to the rest of your wretched, traitorous kind!”

Zethus met her psychotic glare with a confident smirk. “Your reign ends here, Rhea,” he told her. “Against your transformed state, even I would struggle. But for all your power and skill of arms, it was so easy for me to beat you.”

“That confidence has brought you nothing but death!” she shrieked, pushing her arms forward against his grip. She would break free of his hold, and then tear his head from his shoulders, transformed or not!

“My confidence is justified,” Zethus told her. “I won the moment I placed my hands on you.” The power of his Crest of Shadows flared, and Rhea was defeated. Suddenly the strength he felt as she struggled against him vanished. “All it took was a moment, and you were bested. How pitiful,” the King in the Dark gloated as Rhea fell to her knees, panting. 

“What… what is this?” she gasped. “What have you done to me?”

“Put you in your place,” Zethus said, casually walking over to the windows and pulling the curtains over them. “Your thousand-year reign is ended. Fodlan is mine now.”

“I-Impossible,” Rhea said as she forced herself to her feet. In a single instant, he had done something to her. Her strength was gone, and every single inch of her felt far more sensitive. She opened her mouth to call for the guards… but no sound left her mouth.

“You won’t be calling for help,” Zethus said calmly. “Nor will you ever tell anyone my identity, or that I now have total control over you. This will be our little secret.”

“You fiend,” Rhea groaned as Zethus turned and marched over to her. “You’ll pay for this,” she told him as he dragged her towards the bed.

He pulled her with one hand, holding onto her wrist as he casually tossed her onto the bed. Without sparing her a second glance, he marched over to an ornate wooden cabinet, opening it up just as casually as if it were his own room, and pulled out a large bag. 

“What is that?” Rhea asked, glaring indignantly at him as he dropped it on the bed. 

Zethus flashed a wicked grin at her as he opened it and reached inside, pulling out a coil of rope. “Something I had my agents place in here in preparation for this moment.” 

“Let go!” Rhea protested as he climbed onto her bed and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her wrists, and yanked them together behind her back, slowly pulling them farther and farther up her back. 

“Does it hurt?” Zethus asked mockingly. The King in the Dark brought her wrists up to the point where they were between her shoulder blades before he began winding rope around them. Slowly he trapped her arms in a brutal reverse prayer position, smiling to himself at the irony of it. “I’m only just getting started,” he said as he used more coils of rope, carefully binding her torso. 

Rhea grit her teeth in frustration as she was bound. Mere minutes ago she had been strong, powerful, capable of easily overpowering an attacker with her bare hands. Now she was helpless as he pulled her arms into the uncomfortable, painful position. She could do nothing as her Agarthan attacker pulled ropes above and below her breasts, then between them, framing and displaying them through her gown. 

“D-Do you mean to avenge your people?” Rhea asked as the ropes tightened around her. “They paid the price for their crimes against the world my mother loved so much!”

“Avenge them?” Zethus laughed. “No. I have no love for the Agarthans. They are simply the stock from which I was made, and the first people to submit to me. All life will kneel before me.” He reached out, grabbing Rhea’s legs, running his hand up her calves, then thighs, feeling the athletic muscle hidden by the thin layer of high-quality silk that made up her dress. 

“Unhand me!” Rhea demanded, feeling a rush through her body as Zethus’ hand slowly travelled up her wonderful legs.

The King in the Dark frowned, reaching out with his other hand to grab her long, light green hair, and pull it back. “I need to teach you your place,” he said as he tugged on her hair, reaching out to the bottom of her dress with his other hand.

Rhea let out a grunt as her hair was suddenly pulled back. “What are you doing?” she cried out as she felt him begin to pull on her dress. The crisp, white fabric strained, and finally tore as he ripped a portion away from the bottom.

Zethus took the torn chunk of fabric from the dress, and set it aside, before grabbing another. He tore it away, resulting in a long strip of fabric. Rhea watched as he tied a large knot in the center of the long strip, before grabbing the other chunk, and balling it up in his hand. 

“No!” Rhea screamed. “You ca-wwwwnph!!” she groaned as the wadded up mass of fabric was shoved into her mouth. The ball of cloth pressed her tongue down as Zethus took the long, knotted strip, and wedged it between her lips. The knot tied in it was centered right between her teeth, and he pulled the ends behind her head before tightly tying them off. 

“You sound much better like this,” Zethus told her as she began to moan in protest. He turned her onto her back, smiling at the grunt of discomfort that came from her lying on her bound arms. His hands travelled back down her body to her legs, and with a wicked glee he ripped one piece of her dress away after another. With each tear, more of Rhea’s shapely, toned legs were revealed, and Zethus gleefully rubbed his hands up and down her calves and thighs. 

“Ghhhph!” Rhea grunted, weakly and pathetically trying to kick at him. The strength that had once been in her powerful legs was gone now, leaving only their attractive, athletic appearance. 

“You’re no archbishop now, Rhea,” Zethus said, smirking at her pathetic attempt to resist him. “Here,” he said, grabbing her long, beautiful hair once more. “Let me show you.” He dragged her off the bed by her green locks, pulling her across the room and standing her in front of the full-body mirror she possessed. 

“Mmmmgh!” Rhea groaned as she was pulled along. There was a dull, painful ache as her hair was used to drag her, but to her horror there was also a sudden rush of arousal. Staring at herself in the mirror, her dress had been drastically reduced in size. The entirety of her long, full legs were exposed, her groin just barely hidden. Looking at her reflection, seeing herself bound and gagged, her legs exposed, she felt her unwanted arousal grow rapidly. 

“You’re no archbishop,” Zethus repeated, tearing fabric away from the top of her dress now. He ripped more and more away, revealing the upper part of her stomach, and the strapless, white bra she wore underneath the dress. “And you’re certainly no Seiros!” he hissed into her ear.

“Hmmmph?!” Rhea gasped. Watching herself lose more and more of her dress, the damnable arousal continued to grow, her horrible excitement building. What was happening to her?

“We’ve known who you are for a long time. But I won’t ever call you Seiros,” the King in the Dark said as his hand slid over her body, grabbing the last bit of her dress that still remained. “Seiros was a warrior. I can at least respect that. You are no warrior, Rhea.”

She could feel his breath against her neck, the feel of his hand as it brushed against her skin. Her womanhood throbbed with arousal, the juices gathering up. The inescapable feeling of wetness between her legs couldn’t be denied. “Nhhhh…” Rhea groaned in denial, her gaze still fixed on the mirror. 

“All you are…” Zethus’ grip on the remaining fabric tightened, and with a mighty tear, the last of the fine dress, a symbol of her status as archbishop, was torn from her. And there, glowing just above her womanhood, was a mark, a crest she had never seen before. “Is a slave!”

Rhea’s eyes went wide with shock as she looked upon the glowing, dark mark that now adorned her body. “Whhwt hwsh thwwsh?!” she cried out into her gag.

“This is my crest, one only I can use. The Crest of Shadows,” Zethus explained as he slowly snaked his arms around her. His right arm found its way upwards, grabbing and squeezing her breasts while his other hand dipped between her legs. “With but a touch I placed it, my Dark Emblem upon your body. You are forever marked as my slave, and you will never escape me!” Rhea began to moan loudly and squirm in his grip as his cruel fingers began to rub and tease her womanhood. “That is why you lost your strength, why you could not call for help. And why you will tell no one of this.”

“Mmmmph!” Rhea moaned as Zethus began to play with and tease her body. His touch caused explosions of pleasure wherever his fingers went. Her juices flowed forth from her womanhood, and her breasts tingled with an unspeakably wonderful sensation. Never before had one man made her feel so helpless or weak.

With a hungry growl, Zethus ceased his teasing, grabbing her bra and panties, tearing the modest white fabric from her body just as easily as he had her dress. Just like that, Rhea was utterly naked before her captor, the great enemy she never knew lurked in her presence until it was too late. “Come,” he grunted, pulling her back over to the bed and forcing her back up on it. He did not yet join her, instead standing by the edge, smirking as he looked over to her. “Lie on your back. And spread your legs,” he ordered.

Rhea tried to resist his command. She truly did, mustering every ounce of her willpower to try and overcome the Dark Emblem’s power. But it was utterly futile, and she found herself lying on her back just as she had been ordered. “Nhhhhh!” she protested against herself as her legs slowly spread apart, revealing her vulnerable, virgin womanhood. With terrified eyes, she looked up at the King in the Dark, finally understanding just what he intended to do with her as she watched him undress. A terrified sob escaped her body. “Plwwsh, nhh!” she moaned. In all her many, long years, she had been alone. She never once had a lover. Never once did she dream that this was how she would finally feel the touch of a man.

Zethus met her eyes, and he laughed gleefully. That pitiful look of fear on the once untouchable ruler of Fodlan was an exhilarating drug. Soon he too was naked, and he watched with delight as Rhea looked on in horror at his massive rod. He teased her, stroking it gently for a moment before climbing onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs.

He planted his hands on opposite sides of her body, rubbing his tip against her entrance as he lowered himself over her, brushing his lips against her neck. “I’ve waited such a long time for this,” Zethus growled as he kissed his way up her neck. He pulled back, grabbing Rhea’s wide, womanly hips, holding her steady as he aimed his cock at her womanhood. His tip entered into her wet snatch, and he felt her cling to him. Pausing for a moment, he looked Rhea in the eyes. Her pretty green eyes stared pleadingly back up at him, asking, begging for mercy. 

That was not a concept Zethus believed in.

Holding her hips tight, the King in the Dark slammed the entirety of his gargantuan cock into Rhea, claiming her virginity. A scream like no other escaped her gagged lips as pleasure exploded through her body. She had heard that losing one’s virginity was supposed to be painful. But the cursed mark of his Crest of Shadows had already enslaved her with its aphrodisiac effect, and all she could feel was the horrible, sexual pleasure. 

“NHHHHH!!” Rhea cried, arching her back as she was penetrated for the first time. There was simply no describing it as her womanhood was filled by his hard, hot dick. He spread her walls apart, his tip reaching deep within her slicked, wet pussy. 

“Yes,” Zethus groaned happily as he pulled out, before pounding into her again. “Yes!” He began to piston his cock in and out of her, thrusting in over and over again. With each thrust he savored the way she screamed and moaned. He reached out, grabbing her breasts, holding onto them as if they were handles while he fucked her. The King in the Dark could feel Rhea quiver around him with each powerful, forceful thrust he made into her.

“MMMMPH!!” Rhea screamed as her cunt was rapidly pounded by Zethus’ rock-hard dick. She sobbed, and begged for him to stop, moaning into the balled up fabric of her dress that had been shoved into her mouth. The ex-archbishop wept as she squirmed and pulled against the ropes, trying uselessly to escape. 

But even if she was not bound, the power of the Crest of Shadows would not let her stop him.

“You are mine!” Zethus hissed. “Mine!” He slammed his manhood into her, and it pulsated inside her as he reached his climax.

“GGHHHWWPH!!” Rhea screamed as she felt his hot, oozing cum explode into her. She felt herself clench down around him as her own orgasm came forth, an intense release of the wonderful pressure that had built up. Rhea collapsed, exhausted and shamed to the bed, too exhausted to even put up a token resistance as Zethus turned her over, onto her stomach. As he grabbed her ankles, and pulled them to opposite corners of the bed, she idly wondered what other kind of indignity could he possibly have in store for her. 

Zethus took the remaining rope, and lashed each ankle to its corresponding post on Rhea’s bed. It pulled her legs far apart, spreading them nicely. He moved farther down the bed, grabbing pillows and working them underneath Rhea, forcing her to stick her huge, round ass up into the air. Zethus marveled at its size and roundness, squeezing it with his hands just as firmly as he had played with her breasts. It was a wonderful sensation. There was muscle there, but it had gotten soft from the gentler, less physically strenuous life as archbishop.

Rhea let out a moan as his rough hands played with her. He had ravished her body, treated it like a plaything, so why? Why was he still tormenting her like this? Then Zethus squeezed the wonderfully soft cheeks of her buttocks as hard as he could, revealing her tight asshole.

When his cock pressed against it, she realized what he intended. 

“NHHHHHWW!!” she sobbed as Zethus’ tip began to force its way into her. “PLWWWSH NHH!!!”

Zethus answered her with the cruelest laugh Rhea had ever heard. His massive rod slowly thrust into her ass. The cruel King in the Dark was fully intending to make this slow. He wanted Rhea to feel every little bit of his huge, veiny penis as he penetrated into her deepest core. A delighted groan escaped his lips as his cock was fully sheathed inside her. Rhea’s round, soft ass was pressed against the hard muscles of his body, molding against his shape. 

When he started thrusting, his pace was slow, but powerful. He gradually would draw himself out, and then slam back in as fast and hard as he could. Each thrust brought to Rhea a new, horrific pleasure, her body enjoying the cruel treatment even as her mind tried to fight against it. Her tight ass squeezed his cock as he pulled out, and loosened against her will when it was time for him to thrust back in. 

But then there was the pleasure. The awful, terrible pleasure Rhea felt. Each time he thrust into her she saw stars. Each time, she felt her pussy throb with erotic excitement. It only took two minutes of the ravishing for her to climax. And when she did, Rhea let out a wail, and wept shamefully at her defeat.

The King in the Dark slammed into her rhythmically, like a machine. Never speeding up or slowing down. Over and over again, he thrust into her, with Rhea screaming in anguish. Until, once more, he reached his orgasm. The heat of his jizz spread deep within her, and somehow managed to feel worse than his first climax. 

But Zethus wasn’t done. Far from it. For as soon as he climaxed, he began thrusting again. But this time he was just as fast and brutal as he was when he stole her virginity. The King in the Dark laughed joyously as he ravished her, squeezing the amazingly soft, yet firm, cheeks of her ass, even as he pounded his dick into her tight hole. 

“MHHWTHWWR!!” Rhea screamed hysterically as Zethus hammered her ass into the bed. “MHWTHWR!! HWWPH MHHW!!!” 

Hours passed as Zethus fucked Rhea’s ass. Over and over again he climaxed within her, and she in turn was brought to many shameful orgasms. Eventually Rhea’s screams subsided, giving way to weak, submissive moans as he used her fat ass to his heart’s content until he was at last satisfied. “You will serve me well, Rhea,” he whispered, laying himself down over top of her, his cock still sheathed in her ass.

“Nhhhhw…” Rhea moaned exhaustedly. She was altogether too tired, too worn out to resist or argue. 

“You will tell no one of this. Of what happened tonight, or what I’ve done to you. You will act as if all was normal. But whenever I desire, be it night or day, your body will be mine to use as I please.” Zethus finally withdrew his cock from Rhea’s ass, and laid himself beside her. His right hand casually groped her ass, while his left reached underneath to molest her breasts. “Even your body will be molded to my whim.”

As he spoke, Rhea could feel the magic of the Dark Emblem on her womb coursing through her body. She knew, no matter what clever scheme she came up with to try and undermine him, to alert him, it would fail, the Crest of Shadows would prevent her from carrying it out. Rhea was trapped. A helpless, secret slave to this wicked Agarthan.

But still she did not grasp the true depths of his dark designs.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Zethus stayed with her for some time, before untying her and leaving her shortly before the morning. Rhea had been left there, on her own, to pick up the scraps of her torn dress and dispose of it so no one would ask any questions. Notably, her cruel Master had left her gag in for herself to remove. 

Master.

She despised thinking of him as such. But no matter how much she tried, that was the term that came into her mind regarding him. No doubt the work of the Dark Emblem. 

The next day Rhea went through the normal motions of her routine. In reality though, she was in a state of perpetual shock at what had happened, at her new life. To everyone else, she was the archbishop Lady Rhea. But Zethus had defiled her. Idly, when no one was looking, she ran her hands over her body, over her womb where the mark Zethus had placed on her remained. Her body still felt sensitive, and craved her touch. The wicked Agarthan, the heir of the cruel and heartless humans who murdered her mother and brethren now ruled her body, and made her nothing more than his sex slave.

As she walked through the monastery, her mind returned to when she had strolled about with Zethus, disguised as Professor Rowan. She cursed herself. If only she had known then…

Rhea stopped. A short ways away, walking and talking with Seteth, heading towards the classrooms, was Zethus, once again disguised. He glanced her way, and their eyes met…

His wicked smile sent shivers down her spine, and her body burned with sudden, unwanted arousal.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Having to put up with Seteth was a test of Zethus’ patience. But looking over and seeing the look of panic and fear in Rhea’s face more than made up for it. Conquering her and dominating her body had been a truly sweet victory for the King in the Dark. In a single night, the most powerful woman in all of Fodlan had fallen to him. She was his now. 

But still there was work to do. Even as he planned his daily fun with her, he would keep hidden from her the true depths of his designs. For beneath her very feet he was building up a force to conquer all of Fodlan. But that was not the end of it. 

In this very academy attended the Flame Emperor, the one that Thales had believed would cast Rhea and her ilk down. The Flame Emperor would be made to submit, just as Rhea had. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen the classrooms before,” Seteth said as they walked past the Golden Deers classroom.

Zethus glanced inside, to where the stunning Manuela was currently lecturing. That beautiful, older woman would be his as well. He would tear that dress from her body and ravish her just as cruelly as he had Rhea. Sitting at one of the desks, he recognized Hilda’s bright pink hair. She too, would become his slave. Perhaps sooner than others, given her offer the other day.

“I have, yes,” he said as they then passed by the Blue Lions classroom. “Have the Black Eagles returned? I still have yet to meet their professor.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll admit, I had my doubts when she first arrived, but Professor Byleth has proven remarkably capable, despite their… less than desirable background,” Seteth stated as they walked up to the doors leading into the classroom. “Professor. I’d like you to meet Jeritza’s replacement.”

As Seteth spoke, Zethus scanned the room. Most of the students were busy with bookwork, but he quickly found who he was looking for. His eyes bore into the back of her head. To think that she was the one Thales believed would defeat Rhea. 

“Professor Rowan, this is Professor Byleth,” Seteth said, breaking Zethus out of his thoughts. 

The disguised King turned towards the Black Eagles’ professor, and seeing her he felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Even compared to Rhea, what stood before him was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face was utterly cute and adorable, despite her vacant, empty look. In fact, that just added to her beauty. The rest of her was just as spectacular. Immediately, Zethus had to keep himself from ogling her incredibly large, round breasts and the hint of cleavage her outfit showed. Her stomach was flat and toned, exposed by a gap in her clothes, and her shorts clung to her wide hips. Stockings revealed her tantalizingly shapely and firm legs. 

But what struck Zethus most was the way his internal, instinctive desires exploded within him. Solon had created him with a desire, a natural urge to utterly dominate all things related to the Fell Star. He could feel the power of the Crest of Shadows, created in mockery of the Crest of Flames, exploding, and raging within him. 

Sothis! This could only be Sothis, the Fell Star herself. Not her exactly, but he could sense it, her spirit, her power was within this impossibly beautiful woman. He had already heard that she could wield the Sword of the Creator. There was no doubt in his mind that, in some way, she was Sothis incarnated.

The desire to dominate, to enslave and control her raged inside him, greater than it ever had before. It took so much willpower, so much control over himself to not immediately reach out and claim her. But his mind and desire were taken by her. She would be his.

“Hello,” Byleth said, her voice wonderfully sweet and pleasant. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor Rowan.”

Zethus’ heart was thundering in his chest, his body nearly trembling as he bowed respectfully. “The pleasure,” he replied. “Is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope everyone enjoyed this! As you might guess, next chapter will be Byleth, and get ready. It's an 11 thousand word beast. Also, Zethus realizing Byleth has some sort of direct connection to Sothis might come off as an asspull, but... this is porn. It's smut. I think I'm allowed a little leeway in that area.


	3. A Long, Bound Night for Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byleth receives a request to visit Rhea's chamber at night, Sothis is wary. But Byleth thinks nothing of it, not realizing it would be the end of her freedom as she knew it, and a long night of rough, rigorous bondage sex was waiting for her.

“The professors have all been given their house’s assignments for the month, and the knights are being prepared for their duties as well,” Seteth said to Rhea, reading off the list of items on his clipboard. “Unfortunately, investigations into the recent… events occurring here at the monastery are progressing slowly.”

Rhea was hardly listening to him as she sat at her desk though. Her mind was elsewhere as Seteth continued on with his daily report. Instead her focus was on the time. Nervously she knew that the event the day had been leading up to was growing closer and closer.

“However, Professor Rowan seems to be fitting in well. He’s making a fine replacement for Jeritza,” Seteth continued. Professor Rowan’s name was a magnet, instantly drawing Rhea’s attention to Seteth.

“That’s… good,” Rhea forced herself to say.

Seteth looked up from his clipboard, and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Is something the matter Rhea?” he asked slowly. “You’ve been acting somewhat strange as of late.”

She wanted to scream at him what was happening, how she had lost all her power to the single most vile man she had ever known. Instead she swallowed and answered him with a forced smile. “I am fine, Seteth,” she told him. “Is that all for today?”

The skepticism in Seteth’s eyes didn’t fade, but he nodded. “That is all. But, are you sure-”

Rhea cut him off. “Yes, Seteth. You do not need to worry about me.” Except he did. Seteth needed to know the truth about Professor Rowan, about the terrible, mortal peril everyone in the monastery unknowingly found themselves in. The words would die in her throat, and never leave her lips. “You will be dining with Flayn tonight yes? You should not keep her waiting.”

“Ah, that is true,” Seteth noted. “I suppose I should take my leave then. Have a pleasant evening, Rhea.” With a bow, he turned and left. 

Rhea listened to his footsteps as he left her office, then her throne room. She waited, hearing the heavy wooden doors shut behind him. Then she exhaled shakily. Rising to her feet, she quickly peered out of her office, inspecting the throne room. She was alone. Nervously returning to her office, she removed her headdress, and placed it on her desk, followed by her cape. 

She paused, and looked down at her dress. It seemed to be growing tighter by the day. The fabric around her chest was much more snug than it used to be. Rhea reached up to tug at it, but there wasn’t much she could do. She then slid her hands down to her hips, where the fabric had grown the tightest. This dress was not a new, smaller one that she had chosen, but rather the same as she had always worn. 

But now she was a slave of the King in the Dark.

Biting her lip, Rhea placed a hand over her womb, where that accursed mark Zethus had placed on her was. In the time since he first overpowered and enslaved her, she had suffered as his sex slave. Almost daily she was bound and gagged by him, and then either fucked or forced to witness him ravishing some other poor soul, either those two strange women she didn’t recognize, or Hapi and Constance from Abyss. 

As Rhea silently removed her dress, she could see the mark glowing faintly on her skin. Through this mark, Zethus even had control over her body. She could make her feel even greater pleasure during sex, or, as had been the case during the since her enslavement, make her body grow. Ever since he enslaved her, her curves had been enhanced, her breasts swelling, and her already impressively large rear had grown noticeably bigger. 

And it hadn’t gone unnoticed by monastery’s staff and students. Walking through the monastery, Rhea could feel the stares and glances of students and guards, observing her curvaceous figure. They must undoubtedly be imagining the way Rhea’s soft, round ass jiggled with each step, even though her cape blocked it from their view. She knew many considered her beautiful, but the selfish lusts of others towards her were undoubtedly even greater now. 

Rhea snapped out of her musings at the sound of the monastery’s bell. That meant he would be here soon. She quickly opened the drawer at her desk, and removed the outfit inside, and began putting it on. It was an outfit in only the loosest of ways. In reality it was a piece of lingerie, a slave’s garment for her to demean herself with. A white and gold thong covered her womanhood, the back disappearing between the curves of her large, bubbly ass cheeks. The top was a strapless white and gold bikini that her breasts were barely able to fit into. Completing the tiny ensemble were golden bands that went around her biceps and thighs, and a pair of white heels. 

With her new outfit on, Rhea walked out into the throne room, her generous assets jiggling with each step, her heels clicking against the stone floor. She walked out to the center of the throne room, and then… she waited. Rhea stood, butterflies in her stomach as she waited for her Master. The thought of that referring to him with that word made her sick, but it was the truth. 

Then, suddenly, the mark on her skin glowed brighter, and she felt its power spread through her. Immediately her body became more sensitive, and she knew Zethus was nearly there. Sure enough, a moment later the doors opened, and he entered the room.

Zethus maintained his disguise as Professor Rowan, but the moment the door shut it was gone, revealing his true form as the King in the Dark. Rhea glared daggers at the man responsible for her suffering, but a mere second after she did she was punished with a burst of incredible arousal by the Dark Crest brand on her womb. 

“I can see you’re happy to see me,” Zethus said, his eyes running over the now-whimpering Archbishop. He truly appreciated the wonderful way her body had grown since he got his hands on her. The Crest of Shadows was perfectly molding her body into the ideal form to serve him as a sex slave. The outfit he had chosen for her served to further accentuate those beautiful features of her. Though it was missing a few key elements.

Zethus walked behind her, and set the bag he was carrying down. Rhea braced herself as he pulled a coil of rope from it. An erotic gasp escaped her full lips as she felt his hands on her sensitive body for the first time that day. He had seized her wrists, and pulled them up above her head, and then backwards. 

The King in the Dark methodically bound her arms like that, pulled up and back over her shoulders. Of course, it was not merely her arms that were bound. Rope was wrapped above, below, and between Rhea’s large breasts, squeezing them upwards and outwards enticingly. The rope harness on her torso was used as an anchor when he bound her wrists together behind her neck, and then connected them to the harness. More rope was added to her arms, pinning her forearms and biceps together, keeping each limb folded tightly shut. 

Rhea tested the bonds, partly because she wanted to escape them (even though she knew she couldn’t), and partly because her arms naturally tried to unfold themselves. But the more she pulled on them, the more it tightened the ropes ensnaring her large breasts. She once more gasped as Zethus laid his hands on her, this time reaching around and grabbing her chin to turn her towards him. Her Master planted his lips over hers, forcefully kissing her. Rhea tried to back away, but his other hand snaked around her waist as he forced his tongue down her throat. Her arousal exploded thanks to the dark powers of the Crest of Shadows marking her body, her loins throbbing and demanding to be filled.

But Zethus had not touched her pussy since the night he first claimed her. 

Zethus pulled back from the kiss, a shining trail of drool linking their lips. “Come along slave,” he said, not a hint of tenderness in his voice as he dragged Rhea along by her hair with one hand. The other hand grabbed his bag, carrying it over and dropping it casually beside her throne, which Zethus then seated himself in and forced Rhea to kneel before. 

Rhea looked up at the throne that had once belonged to her. As far as most people believed, it was still hers. And yet, in reality, she couldn’t deny it. That was the King in the Dark’s throne now. Her eyes followed his hands as they reached for his pants, opening them up and pulling out his huge, powerful manhood. The large, veiny appendage was tall and erect, as it normally was when she was forced to serve him.

The King in the Dark reached out, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him. “Suck,” he commanded Rhea as he pulled her lips right up to his thick cock. And suck she did. There was no hesitation to be found in his slave as she leaned forward, kissing his tip before swirling her tongue around it. Her lips closed around the head of his dick, slowly sucking his length into her hot, tight mouth. 

Taking Zethus’ cock into her mouth was always difficult for Rhea. It was massive, forcing her to spread her jaw apart to take it all in. She winced as she forced herself to swallow his entire length, pressing her nose against his body. His dick penetrated deep into her mouth, her throat bulging slightly from his length. Despite how uncomfortable it was, she found herself moaning into his thick, meaty penis. Because as much as she hated it, the Crest of Shadows ensured that she would feel pleasure even from this, and her pussy throbbed with need and desire against her will.

Her moans sent wonderful vibrations up Zethus’ impressive length as she sucked him off, bobbing her head up and down his length. Sometimes she pulled entirely off his rod, so that she could then lick up and down his shaft, placing kisses on him and nuzzling it with her cheek, just as she had been trained. Rhea’s eyes stared up at him, at once hoping that he would not be disappointed and punish her, but also filled with trepidation. She could sense there was something different about tonight.

Eventually Zethus felt his climax coming. His pre-cum was leaking from his tip, and Rhea dutifully sucked and licked it all up, moaning in arousal even as she thought it was a hideous thing to taste. It wasn’t much longer until he came, and when he did Rhea made sure to have her lips wrapped around his dick. He made it perfectly clear in her first few nights as his slave what would happen if she was unable to swallow it all. 

Zethus wasted no time after climaxing to reach down into his bag, and pull out a gag to shove into her mouth the moment his cock was out of it. A hard, hollow white ball with several holes in it and several leather straps attached. He jammed the large sphere into her mouth, and pulled the straps around her head, over it, and under her chin, buckling it tightly on and ensuring it’d never be shaken off. 

Then he pulled her up off the ground, turning her around so that she was facing away from him. Rhea braced herself, knowing exactly what was coming. Zethus grabbed her hips, and then pulled her huge, heavenly ass down onto his still fully erect, monstrous cock. His shaft penetrated deep into her asshole, and the King in the Dark let out a satisfied moan as he felt her tight body cling to his manhood.

“GGHHHMMMM!!” Rhea screamed as her ass was invaded. Even though Zethus never used her pussy, he always used her ass. And so sensitive was her body now, thanks to the Dark Emblem, that a single penetration was all it took to force her to reach her first, unwanted climax. She arched her back, streaming and moaning as her womanhood throbbed and climaxed. The evil brand’s magic had made her asshole incredibly sensitive, and there would be many more climaxes to come. 

“Still so tight!” Zethus said appreciatively as he bounced Rhea up and down on his cock, her ass jiggling as it was forced onto his dick. “You were an utter failure and a pathetic disgrace as an enemy, but as a sex slave you are magnificent!”

Rhea’s body wiggled and squirmed as she was forced to ride his manhood. The Dark Emblem’s mark on her body glowed bright, and her huge breasts bounced with the rest of her body. At least they did, until Zethus reached around and seized them. He freed them from the tight, pathetic excuse of a top, only to seize and knead them himself, using them as handles while he fucked her. Only a few minutes passed before her wicked master brought her to yet another climax. Tears began to drip from her eyes, tears of shame and helplessness. 

“I have an order for you,” Zethus grunted, thrusting his hips upwards to ram his manhood into Rhea’s anal entrance. 

“HMMPH?!” Rhea gasped as drool leaked from her gagged mouth, her skin shining as she drooled all over herself. 

Zethus pulled her all the way down on his cock, with Rhea letting out another scream as she came yet again. “Tomorrow night,” he grunted, slowly and methodically massaging her breasts as he spoke. “I want you to tell Professor Eisner to go to your quarters tomorrow night. Alone.” 

Rhea had arched her back, pressing her tits into hands as she climaxed. But when she heard his order, her eyes shot open. “NHHHHGH!!” she cried out, weeping powerlessly. Her single, most desperate hope, was that her mother, Sothis, would return through Byleth and save her. Those hopes would be damaged bitterly if Byleth became enslaved to him as she was.

Zethus had grown obsessed with Byleth from the moment he met her. And it didn’t take him long to order Rhea to tell him everything she knew about Byleth, how she could have the Crest of Flames, and wield the Sword of the Creator. Compelled by the power of the Crest of Shadows, Rhea was forced to tell him everything. And so all the wicked desires of the King in the Dark, an entity created specifically to defeat and dominate the descendants of the Fell Star, learned that Sothis herself had essentially been reincarnated. 

Zethus’ lust for the impossibly beautiful Byleth Eisner exploded upon that revelation, and his thoughts had been bent towards her ever since. Now he would finally claim her.

A shameful squeal escaped Rhea’s lips as she climaxed once again from the hard, brutal anal fucking. Zethus had resumed bouncing her on his cock the moment he finished giving her the order. His hands ran over her body, teasing and groping her as he ravished her tight ass. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through Rhea’s body by the time he finally climaxed. 

All the while Rhea wept, because she knew that tomorrow she would be responsible for condemning Byleth, and her own mother by proxy, to this same horrible fate.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

If seven months ago you had told Byleth Eisner, the Ashen Demon that she would discover that teaching at Garreg Mach’s officer’s academy would be the most fulfilling thing in her life… she probably would have just stared at you. But now she’d give you a smile, not a very big one mind you, but a smile and say that her students were her pride and joy. There was nothing and no one she loved more in the world than her precious Black Eagles. 

She cared about them, and their struggles. Byleth wanted to teach them as best she could, both as warriors and people. The girls, in particular, were dear to her. Particularly Edelgard, the princess of the Adrestian Empire. She knew the pain that Edelgard hid behind her regal demeanor, and wanted nothing more than to take her hand and help her through life.

And it was all thanks to Lady Rhea, who she was on her way to meet. Byleth’s father was wary of Rhea, but even so Byleth found herself grateful to the elegant, beautiful archbishop for giving her the chance to get close to such wonderful students. So when Rhea told Byleth to go to her quarters at night, she thought it was a little odd, but was complying nonetheless. 

“Do you not think it is strange?” Sothis’s voice asked in her head. “As far as we can tell, the archbishop does not often invite anyone to her quarters.”

_ Perhaps she simply wants to discuss the students, _ Byleth answered mentally.  _ Lady Rhea did allow us to use the Sword of the Creator. Perhaps she’s worried. _ Her mind briefly flashed to what had happened to Miklan Gautier. She shivered to imagine that happening herself. Byleth dreaded the thought of turning into some beast, and attacking her own students. 

“That archbishop has her secrets,” Sothis mused. “But you’ve made up your mind, and will be visiting her regardless. Just remember that if something goes wrong it is my power that you will need to use to escape.” The strange presence in Byleth’s mind let out a sigh. “You are so popular these days…”

When Byleth first arrived at Garreg Mach, she was something of an oddity. A mercenary being made into a professor so suddenly raised more than a few eyebrows. But many ceased to care when they finally met her. Not simply because she proved to be quite good at it, but also because she was devastatingly gorgeous. 

Garreg Mach was home to several spectacular beauties this year, be it Lady Rhea herself, or the former divas Professor Manuela and Dorothea Arnault. But Byleth stood out among them. Though her expression often seemed vacant, it ended up complimenting her round, cute face. Her body was absolutely spectacular, with slender, shapely legs leading up to wide hips and a large, curvy ass. A gap in her clothing exposed a portion of her flat, toned stomach, and her top clung to her perfectly round, buoyant breasts. Her breasts were so wonderfully sizable that the only person who could boast a larger bust was Professor Manuela. 

Everywhere Byleth went she turned heads. Anyone attracted to women had to steal a glance at her as she passed. The sway of her hips effortlessly, unintentionally seduced them as she walked by, as did the way her giftedly large chest bounced with each step. Her body was the focus of countless fantasies, though she herself was utterly oblivious to it. Even the flirtations of Sylvain from the Blue Lions flew completely over her head. 

Even if she did realize what he was doing, having a relationship with a student would be very improper. Despite that, her thoughts so often drifted in Edelgard’s direction…

Perhaps tomorrow she would dine with her and Dorothea again. There was something Byleth couldn’t quite identify that pulled her towards the two young women. 

“Focus on the task at hand, rather than your plans for tomorrow’s dinner!” Sothis chided. “Honestly, were I able to, I would likely hold your hand and guide you from one thing to another.”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile and giggle at Sothis’ scolding as she arrived at the doors to Lady Rhea’s chamber. Just as Lady Rhea had instructed, Byleth didn’t bother with knocking as she normally would. Instead she simply opened the door and walked in. Only to stop mid-step when she saw what was waiting for her. 

There was Rhea, bent over the bed, facing away from Byleth. Her legs were spread wide apart, ankles tied tightly to the bed’s posts. Her wrists were pulled backwards, and upwards, to the posts of the bed. They had been drawn up, higher and higher and forcing her to bend over. Rope connected her wrists to the posts when they could go no further, keeping her bent over the bed. 

“Byhwlwth…” Rhea moaned into the large bitgag buckled into her mouth. Byleth couldn’t see the gag, but what she could see were the little wires, connecting strange egg-shaped devices to their controllers. Agarthan technology that vibrated and hummed inside her womanhood, keeping her horribly, uselessly aroused. Lodged into Rhea’s asshole was a large plug, a steady stream of thick, white ooze slowly leaking out from around it.

Byleth stared in shock. Not only was Rhea bent over the bed, squirming and moaning, but her huge, fat ass was reddened from usage. There were even particularly noticeable marks that looked like hand prints. 

“Byhwlwth! Rhwn!” Rhea moaned, still struggling and moaning against her bondage, looking over her shoulder at the sexy professor. 

“Lady Rhea!” Byleth exclaimed, stepping forward. “What’s happened here?”

She didn’t notice Zethus waiting patiently behind the door, out of sight.

Byleth extended a hand outwards to help Rhea, only for it to be suddenly grabbed and pulled back, another hand clamping down over her mouth. “Mmmph?!” she gasped in surprise, reaching up with her free arm to try and pull away the hand that now covered her mouth. 

“You know, I’m slightly disappointed,” Zethus whispered into her ear. Byleth’s blinked in recognition, as she heard the voice she knew as belonging to Professor Rowan. “Oh well. Like daughter, like mother. You’re mine now!”

Byleth overcame her shock for just a moment. A defiant glare appeared on Byleth’s face. If this man thought he had won, he was dead wrong. She released Sothis’ power, and time stopped…

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“You fool!” Sothis screamed at Byleth from her stone throne within their shared mentalscape. “Did I not say something was wrong? Did I not advise you to be cautious? Well, it would seem I was right! A pity you did not listen to me!”

Byleth, despite being attacked in the physical world, couldn’t help but stare bashfully down at her feet. “I’m sorry, Sothis.”

“Yes, I suppose you would be. And once more you must use my power to escape the situation you have found yourself in.” Sothis paused, and leaned against one of the arm rests of her throne. When she spoke again, her tone was much softer, almost motherly. “Well, let us do it then. I refuse to let the child I have to look after be so easily subdued.”

Byleth smiled and nodded. Despite Sothis’ attitude, they were close. She would even dare to call the strange girl her closest friend, in more ways than one. Sothis helped guide her, and with Sothis’ help Byleth felt like she could take on the world. 

“Now then, turn back the time and show this assailant why they should have thought twice to trifle with… us?” Sothis’ words had gradually slowed, and she began looking around the strange mental world she inhabited. “Byleth?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

“What’s wrong Sothis?” Byleth asked, stepping towards the throne. 

Sothis looked around nervously, and opened her mouth to speak. Then the back of her stone throne cracked. She let out a scream as chains emerged from the cracks, wrapping themselves around her body. Her arms were trapped behind her, and her torso was chained tightly to the back of the throne, unable to pull even an inch away from it. More chains wrapped around her legs, fusing them together before pinning them to the chair as well. 

“Help me!” Sothis cried out in uncharacteristic panic. “Byleth, hel-pphh!!” Her cries were interrupted as a strange leather muzzle emerged from the throne, wrapping around her mouth and buckling itself tightly.

Byleth tried to run up to the throne to help Sothis, but she suddenly froze, unable to move. She looked up, her eyes meeting Sothis’ terrified gaze. Then a thick leather blindfold emerged from the back of the throne, and strapped itself tightly to her head. A strange, dark purple light ominously filled the mental scape.

And in the physical world, the march of time resumed against Byleth’s will.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It felt as if Byleth’s insides had been pulled, and then snapped back into place as time suddenly unfroze without her being able to use Sothis’ divine pulse. Her eyes widened in true horror as she felt some dark force wedging itself between her and Sothis’ power. Almost as if a dark, oily ooze had sequestered the gifts she received from Sothis. But that was not all.

She could feel a strange, burning sensation on her body, between her groin and her belly button. It made her feel weak, and yet it also caused a strange throbbing between her legs. Suddenly Byleth was much more aware of everything touching her body, and the way it rubbed up against her surprisingly sensitive body.

“Whhhm?” she moaned into the hand holding tight over her mouth as she was pushed towards the bed. 

“It was in this very room I enslaved Rhea to my will,” Zethus said as he guided Byleth towards Rhea’s large bed. “And now you too have become mine.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed with anger at his words. She tried to resist him, struggling against his grip, but the strength she knew she should possess simply wasn’t there. Her feet slammed down into the ground as Byleth tried to impale her attacker’s foot with her boots’ heels, but she couldn’t connect, and when she did it felt as if there was no power in it. 

Zethus pushed her against the bed, slamming Byleth’s stomach against the edge as he bent her over it. “You don’t need this,” he said while moving his hands. The hand that had been over Byleth’s mouth slid to the back of her head, pressing it down against the bed, and the other let go of her arm, and instead grabbed the top of her coat, quickly pulling it off her body and discarding it. 

Slammed against the bed, Byleth tried to push herself up, but she couldn’t even manage that. The coat was removed before she could even try to resist. It took all the power she had to turn her head enough to gaze back at her assailant. 

The appearance of Zethus met her gaze. He was nearly naked, having spent time entertaining himself with Rhea’s bound form, and thus only wore a pair of shorts. His impressive, toned body was almost entirely revealed to her, though Byleth was surprised at how pale he was. It stirred a strange feeling in Byleth, one she hadn’t yet felt. 

“Who are you?” she asked as she futilely tried to push herself away from the bed.

“Do you not recognize my voice?” Zethus smirked as he grabbed a handful of Byleth’s hair, dragging her back away from the bed. He was easily a head taller than her, and it was a simple thing for him to pull upwards on her hair, forcing Byleth to stand on her toes. 

“P-Professor Rowan,” Byleth answered, winching and stumbling as her hair was tugged. Her hands reached up, grabbing Zethus’ to try and pull free, but it was like fighting with an iron vice.

“That is a false name, used to travel freely about this monastery,” he told her, yanking her hair once again to draw forth a gasp from her pretty lips. “My true name is Zethus. I am King in the Dark, Lord of All Agarthans! But you shall mostly know me as Master.”

“Never!” Byleth responded, and she lashed out with her leg, aiming a kick right between his legs. Zethus countered it with contemptuous ease though, his free hand flashing briefly with purple magic. A bolt shot from it, hitting Byleth’s leg before her strike could land. She gasped in pain as her leg was knocked backwards effortlessly by the small show of magical force.

“Despite that blank look on your face, there’s some spirit in you. I’d expect nothing less from the vessel of the Fell Star.”

“Vessel? What do you mean?” she asked, still trying to claw free from his grip.

“I made Rhea tell me quite the interesting story about your birth. I wonder if she ever intended to tell you it,” Zethus said with a smirk, gathering dark power in his hand.

Byleth’s gaze flickered to Rhea. The beautiful archbishop was watching everything that transpired with horror and shame in her eyes. The instant their eyes met, Byleth knew that Rhea did indeed know something about her birth, something she hadn’t told her or her father. 

“I will have the pleasure of informing you. But not tonight. There’s something else I have in mind for you tonight,” Zethus declared. With a flash of the dark magic in his hand, Byleth suddenly felt a heat surrounding her. It felt as if it should burn, and she did indeed gasp in pain, but no damage was done to her body. 

Her clothes, on the other hand, were a different story. Dark, purple flames erupted on the fabric and armor. In a mere moment, Byleth’s clothes, from the tight shorts that hugged her large ass, to her metal corset, to her patterned stockings turned to ash on her very body. The ash fell to the floor and left the beautiful professor entirely naked before the eyes of the King in the Dark.

Byleth looked down in shock, her eyes widening slightly and her mouth hanging open. Before her very eyes her clothing and armor had been turned to ash in an instant. Though her unflappable demeanor held for the most part, she was nothing but shocked at the sudden turn. Shocked, and worried, even if it only barely showed on her face.

With her clothing removed, Zethus turned, pulling Byleth by her hair and tossing her on the bed. He was smiling wickedly, inwardly overjoyed at how easily he had defeated the greatest enemy of the Agarthan people. She was completely at his mercy, even if she did not yet realize it. 

Byleth grunted as she stumbled forward before being tossed onto the bed. She was relieved, at the least, to have her hair released from his grip. But as she rolled onto her back and pushed herself upwards, intending to run from the room to get help, something caught her eye. Glowing on her body, just above her womanhood, was a mark, similar to a crest. Not only did it look like a crest, it looked like her crest, the Crest of Flames, only far more angular and intimidating. 

“What is this?” Byleth asked, slowly pushing herself away from Zethus. 

“It is my mark,” he explained, advancing on the bed, confident in his victory. “The Crest of Shadows which only I hold, and which I use to mark the bodies of my slaves.”

“I am not your slave,” Byleth insisted, but as soon as she spoke she felt a strange energy pulse through her body from the mark, and she gasped. There was a throbbing feeling between her legs she didn’t understand, and she pressed her legs together. “What is this?” she moaned.

“A pleasant effect of my crest’s power,” Zethus said as he arrived at the edge of the bed. He reached out as Byleth weakly kicked at his hands, and grabbed her slender ankle. With incredible ease he pulled her towards him. Climbing onto the bed, he forced her onto her stomach, grabbing her wrists and pulled them behind her back before grabbing a coil of rope.

“Let go!” Byleth demanded in the same flat tone she always had. She felt him begin wrapping the rope around her wrists, pinning them tightly together. “Let go!” she said again as the knots were tied off, pinning her wrists together. 

Zethus didn’t bother responding to her. Rather he simply grabbed another coil of rope. Even if Byleth successfully raised her voice to call for help, they were on the third floor of the monastery, with several thick, wooden doors between them and the next person. She wouldn’t be heard. 

He took the second coil, and began wrapping it around Byleth’s elbows. With each pass around, he pulled her elbows closer and closer together until at last they were forced to touch. Zethus gazed down at her as he tightened the ropes. The position of her arms forced Byleth to thrust her gloriously large breasts against the bed, and the succulent flesh bulged out slightly. It would be even better when he tied the rest of the ropes onto her. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled Byleth up and backwards, forcing her to her knees so he could begin tying even more rope around her body.

“What is this for?” she groaned as the next rope was pulled tightly against her chest, wrapped above and below her breasts. The rope fit snugly against her breasts, pushing them both upwards and downwards, the combined effect being that they were forced to bulge outwards, making them look even bigger. Byleth looked down, watching as her already amazingly sized tits were made even bigger as Zethus then pulled rope over her shoulders, and then down between them, creating a tight breast harness. 

Once again she let out a gasp of pain as he grabbed and pulled on her hair, tugging on it until she was forced to stare upwards. “Unhand me!” she almost growled at him. But then his other hand reached around her body and seized one of her large, bound boobs. The sensation was remarkable. An explosion of pleasure erupted in her breast, and the feeling between her legs grew even worse. It was like a burning heat, a desperate desire for something that she simply could not describe. “I don’t understand…” she moaned as the hand on her breast began to pull and grope it, kneading it like dough.

“You don’t need to understand anything,” Zethus hissed into her ear as he felt her up. He had dreamed of being able to lay his hands on her like this from the moment he saw her. That burning desire to dominate her only grew when he learned she was a vessel for Sothis. Her breasts felt as wonderful in his hands as he imagined they would, better perhaps. Perfectly soft and firm in equal measure, and wonderfully large, the sensitive flesh swelled up around his fingers. 

“No,” Byleth moaned loudly as he groped her. “Stop it,” she pleaded as she felt something new, a wetness between her legs as her juices began leaking out of her slit. To her relief, his hand did indeed leave her breast. She panted heavily, not realizing precisely why he had removed his hand.

Licking his lips, Zethus reached down to the pile of rope, and grabbed from it not another coil, but a large metal ring with two leather straps attached to it. “Open,” he commanded, giving Byleth’s hair its harshest tug yet. A gasp escaped her lips, and taking advantage of the moment Zethus slammed the ring gag into her mouth. He pulled the straps behind her head, pulling them tighter and tighter until they dug into her cheeks. Byleth whined in discomfort as he did, and that simply encouraged them to pull it even tighter out of sheer sadism. 

“Good slave,” he said as he finally buckled it, and then forced her back down onto the bed. As much as he’d like to seize those impeccable tits and play with them, there was a final touch that needed to be added. 

“Ghhhh,” Byleth moaned as, one at a time, Zethus grabbed her shapely legs and folded them shut. On each leg he took yet more rope, tying her ankles to her full thighs, and placing another rope just before her knees to further trap her legs shut. Once the knots were tied off, she wiggled uselessly on the bed. If her heart beat at all, it would have quickened as she realized she was well and truly trapped now. “Hwllll!” she tried to call out now, raising her voice as high as she could. But the ring gag ensued that no coherent sounds escaped her throat.

“Now I can properly enjoy your body,” Zethus said as he rolled the fully bound Byleth onto her back. Reaching out with both hands, he seized her breasts, and gripped them even tighter than he had previously.

“Nhhhh!” Byleth moaned as once more the pleasure erupted within her. There was a heat she never experienced before in her core, and she wiggled and struggled in her bondage as it grew. His hands slid over her boobs, massaging and groping them constantly. She was discovering a thousand new sensations she had never felt before, and loud, lewd sounds began to escape from her wide open mouth. 

Zethus grinned evilly down at her as he played with her breasts, still marvelling at their firmness. “Listen to those shameful noises you’re making,” he commented as he continued to grope and squeeze her mountainous tits. “Now, let’s make a new noise from you.” With his thumbs and index fingers he pinched down on each of Byleth’s hard, pink nipples. 

A scream erupted from Byleth’s lungs as her nipples exploded in a perfect balance of plain and pleasure. She arched her back, struggling hard in her bonds in an effort to escape his grip. But she simply could not escape, and only caused her nipples to be pulled and tormented further. Then he began to slowly twist them away from another, and she managed to scream even louder. 

Byleth writhed and screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head. Nothing she had ever felt before compared to this. She was being held against her will, assaulted by this man. And yet everything he was doing to her brought an amazing new feeling. It made her feel… good.

Why?!

Zethus smirked as he continued to play with her niplles and breasts. Her hard nipples he pinched and twisted when he wasn’t groping her huge, bound breasts. “Are you enjoying this?” he asked teasingly. He brought one of his legs up between hers. His knee pressed against her womanhood, feeling just how wet she had gotten. 

“GHHHM!!” Byleth cried out as his knee pressed against her soaking, needy pussy. His hands continued to play with her large tits, each wicked touch of his fingers bringing more and more pleasure. She continued to struggle, even as she was assaulted with such wonderful feelings. Her womanhood rubbed against his leg, and her eyes teared up from the overload of pleasure. Zethus’ hands dug into the sensitive flesh of her tits, driving her wild as the heat in her core continued to build up.

And then it felt as if a damn burst within her.

With an incredible scream, Byleth arched her back as she reached a climax simply from her breasts being played with. She slumped back down, tired and still horribly aroused. Her mind raced in confusion. For a moment she thought she had wet herself, but instead this felt entirely different. It had been an amazing sensation the likes of which she never even dreamt of. 

“Impressive,” Zethus muttered as his lips curled upwards into a cruel smile. He looked down at Byleth who looked up at him as she breathed heavily. For the very first time, there was visible confusion and fear on Byleth’s face. “Yes… that’s just what I wanted to see.”

“Nhhh!” Byleth protested as he once again grabbed her breasts, now using them to pull her up onto her knees. She moaned as his arms snaked around her body, and pulled her flush against him, her large boobs squishing against his hard, muscular chest. 

“Come here, slave,” Zethus said before planting his lips over her mouth and kissing her through the gag. 

Byleth blinked in surprise as his tongue invaded her mouth, swirling around and exploring everything it could reach. She whined into the kiss, trying to pull away, but one of Zethus’ hands clamped down on the back of her head, keeping her locked into the kiss. His other hand slid down her back as she struggled against him, giving her fat, firm ass a squeeze. 

As soon as Zethus broke the kiss, he wasted no time removing the shorts that were the only thing keeping him from being entirely naked. Once they were off, he didn’t waste a second in grabbing Byleth’s head and pulling it down, forcing her to bend over as he rammed his huge, hard cock into her mouth through the ring gag.

Her eyes bulged as her mouth was invaded by his huge rod. Zethus wasted no time pulling her on and off of his cock. The massive dick slammed all the way into her throat. Byleth went cross-eyed as she looked at the manhood penetrating her mouth, choking and sputtering as she tried to break free of Zethus’ grip. But he held her head tightly in his hands, slamming his cock into her mouth, viciously facefucking her. 

Rhea watched helplessly as Byleth took Zethus’ cock in her mouth. She knew all too well what it was like to have that colossal rod forced into her throat. There was nothing that the archbishop could do as Byleth had to suffer through Zethus’ manhood forcing its way in and out of her tight, hot mouth. Just like how there had been nothing she was able to do to save Byleth from the ambush, from having her clothes destroyed, or being bound up. And she knew all too well what was happening. If not for Zethus having ordered her to watch, she would have long since buried her head in the blankets on her bed. Instead she watched everything, tears rolling down her pristine cheeks. 

“Take it all,” Zethus groaned as he pistoned his cock in and out of Byleth’s mouth. Her choked moans sent wonderful vibrations down his veiny shaft as he rammed into her. It was driving him wild, and he knew this was still only an appetizer for the real fun to come. When she looked up at him, pleading, begging him to stop with just those big, doe-like eyes of hers, it only spurred him on further.

“GHHLK GHHLK GHHLK!!” Byleth coughed as he suddenly sped up the pace of his thrusting. Though his tip hammered deep into her throat, he pulled out far enough that her tongue could rub up against his tip, tasting something strange leaking from it. She suppressed her gag reflex as it pounded in even harder, until finally, he pulled her all the way on. Byleth felt his cock throb in her mouth, and then something burst into her throat. His hot, thick cum exploded into her throat, oozing down to her stomach. Surprised, the captive professor cried out, coughing from the cum in her throat and trying to pull off. 

The King in the Dark loosened his hold on her head just enough for her to start pulling back. He happily allowed the cum to be deposited in her mouth for her to properly taste, rather than shooting directly down her throat. Zethus was pleased as Byleth whined from the taste of it, her tongue swirling around in her mouth trying to avoid tasting more. Some of it leaked out of the ring gag, oozing down her chin and dripping onto her bound tits. 

Zethus wasn’t done with her mouth though.

He pulled her over to the edge of the bed, putting her on her back and letting Byleth’s head dangle over the side. “Nhhh!” she moaned as she got a proper look at the huge dick that had fucked her throat. It was truly massive, throbbing and veiny, and she couldn’t believe it had actually fit into her. “Stwwww!!”

Her captor only responded by grabbing her head, holding her stead, and shoving the entirety of his manhood into her throat, as far in as it could go. He looked down, grunting, yet smiling as he saw the way her throat bulged around his girth. Just like before, Zethus thrust in and out of her mouth, hard and fast. It was a wonderful sight, as was the way the rest of her body moved in response. She struggled against the ropes, trying to free her arms, her legs, something so that she could escape the way he ravished her mouth. But instead of escaping the ropes all she did was flex her tight stomach and shake her fat bosom. 

The Dark Emblem glowed bright over her womb, and Zethus could scarcely think of a more beautiful thing.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Swallow every drop!” Zethus commanded as he once again shot his load into Byleth’s mouth. “Memorize the taste. I don’t want you to ever forget it.” He was laying on his back, with her between his legs as he thrust his cock up into her still-gagged mouth.

“GHHHK!!” Byleth grunted as he pulled her all the way onto his rod. How many times had he made her swallow his cum? Even without this latest orgasm of his, she doubted she’d ever forget the taste of his seed after this. Her belly was full of his cum, and what she hadn’t swallowed decorated her face and tits. Distantly, she heard a sorrowful moan from Rhea, the archbishop still bound, gagged, and forced to watch the horrible events unfolding.

Despite the brutal use of her mouth and throat, Byleth could still feel that heat in her core, the throbbing between her legs. By now she knew it was the cause of his Crest of Shadows, and the mark it left on her body. She could feel the magic making her experience those feelings, but even so she was caught off-guard at how good it felt. 

With a satisfied moan, Zethus pulled his cock out of Byleth’s mouth. It had been a truly heavenly experience, to fuck the face of Sothis’ vessel. It was likely that very little of the person known as Byleth was Sothis herself, if any. But that hardly mattered to him. What did matter to him was that there were other holes than her mouth to use. 

He changed their positions, putting Byleth on her back and looming over him. She looked up at him, as if hoping that this meant he was done with her. But he was far from finished, he was still full of desire and lust, and his cock was still fully erect. “You climaxed simply from having your breasts played with,” he said, reaching out and gripping them tightly, pulling them this way and that before letting go, and seizing her hips. “I can’t wait to see how you respond to what comes next.”

Byleth whined nervously. How could it possibly be worse than what he had done to her mouth? But in all her years, she never learned the finer details of sex. Her father had given her a greatly abridged, woefully incomplete explanation of the birds and the bees. She knew nothing of what he was doing to her, of what was coming. 

So great was his lust and desire, that when Zethus held her hips and aimed himself at her entrance, he couldn’t be bothered with going slowly. He pressed his tip against her entrance, and already Byleth was screaming from the pleasure, the Dark Emblem enhancing her sensitivity. His entered her, and he could wait no longer. Zethus slammed the entire rest of his huge dick into her, claiming Byleth’s virginity in one, fell swoop. 

“HHWWWWWWWGG!!!” Byleth screamed as she was utterly filled up with cock for the first time in her life. The huge piece of meat split her inner walls, ramming deep into her. Pain and pleasure overwhelmed her as his first thrust hit her G-spot. Her walls clamped down on him, and from that single thrust she climaxed, a wave of thunderous pleasure washing over her body.

“Yes!” Zethus roared as he felt her walls clamp down. Her back was arched, tits bouncing, eyes rolling back as she screamed. “I want you to scream more for me. Scream for your master, your king!” He pulled his cock back, and rammed it back into her. With a roar he began thrusting in and out of her body.

With each of Zethus’ thrusts Byleth’s body was rocked by pleasure. She squirmed and screamed in her bondage, the rope harness causing her breasts to bounce, jiggle, and shake from the force of Zethus’ fucking. Her body was helpless before his ravishing, incapable of resisting him as he had his way with her. 

Byleth’s mind raced, struggling to comprehend what was happening. He was inside her, doing something that made her feel what could only be described as pleasure. She had hardly come down from her orgasm before she was already building up towards another one. Her body was almost acting on its own, thrusting back against him. Each motion of his cock spread the walls of her tunnels, sending explosions of pleasure, her vision becoming blurry as he fucked her. She could feel it, every inch of him, deep inside her, hitting that spot deep within her that simply made her see stars. 

It did not take long at all for Byleth to climax once again. She screamed, unsure if she was screaming for him to stop, or if it was her body acting on its own, screaming for more. His hands now held tightly onto her soft mounds, using her breasts as handles as he rammed his manhood into her tight body. Once more her walls tightened around him, giving her captor even more pleasure as her mind was rocked by the explosive power of her orgasm.

Compared to his other slaves, Byleth was already setting herself apart. She was amazing, a treasure Zethus hadn’t possibly imagined. With every thrust in he felt such great pleasure that he couldn’t imagine letting a day go by without fucking her in some way. The King in the Dark hammered his cock into her over and over. It was as if she had been born specifically for him to fuck. Either way, that was her purpose now.

Zethus pumped his cock into her tight snatch, marvelling at the way he continuously brought her to orgasm. Every scream and moan brought a smile to his face. His arousal was running high as he fucked her, and his own orgasm soon began approaching. 

“After pouring so much of my seed in your mouth, now you can feel it in your womb!” Zethus declared. His cock slammed into her even harder as Byleth continued to scream and writhe in sexual pleasure. Finally he sheathed himself inside her, thrusting as deep into her as he could and orgasming. Hot, oozing cum was ejected right into her womb as Zethus groaned loudly, squeezing her tits as hard as he possibly could. 

Byelth cried out through her ring gag as she experienced the sensation of someone filling her pussy with cum for the first time. With it came the end of Zethus’ thrusting, and she could finally take a moment to catch her breath. Her mind was slowing down, coming to terms with what had just happened. Grappling with how this could feel so good and yet also be such a horrible violation of her body.

But she didn’t have long to ponder.

“Magnificent. Wonderful,” Zethus muttered. “I want more. I need more!” His assault on her body resumed, as he once again started sliding his cock back and forth inside her. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

If Byleth was capable of rational thought, she would have been certain that hours had passed since this marathon of sex and violation started. Zethus had taken her off the bed, keeping her pinned between himself and the door as he fucked her, keeping her up in the air. His hands gripped her ass, squeezing it and holding tightly onto her while fucking her tight, wet cunt. 

No matter how much Byleth wanted it to stop, it just kept going. Zethus just kept pounding into her, marvelling the way her hot body tightly clung to his shaft with every thrust in. He indulged himself with her curvy, voluptuous body, penetrating deep into her, making her tits bounce from the sheer force of his cock. 

“GGHHHHNNN!!” Byleth screamed loudly, drool running out of her ring gagged mouth and dripping onto her huge boobs. “NHHHGH!! HHWWWWWWW!!!” The pleasure was overwhelming. With each passing second she thought her mind would snap like a twig, that she would lose herself to madness. But despite it all she held on, hoping an opportunity would come to escape.

Until it did though, she was completely at his mercy. “You still feel wonderful!” Zethus exclaimed as he slammed into her. The glow of his Dark Emblem was still on her body, a beautiful color that complimented her ridiculously sexy body. 

The lust that fueled him seemed endless. Perhaps it was his own unique nature responding to the power of Sothis within her. Or perhaps it was simply that she was simply that attractive. He let out a roar as he felt another climax coming. The speed of his thrusts increased as he grew determined to milk ever ounce of pleasure he could out of her before the climax.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“SHTWWWWWW!!!” Byleth moaned as she was taken from behind. She was back on the bed now, and being fucked from behind like she was a bitch to be bred. Maybe that’s what Zethus wanted her to be now. His huge, hard cock slammed into her pussy, wet from arousal and countless orgasms while he held her hair tight with both hands, lifting her torso up off the bed. Her massive, soft mounds bounced and jiggled underneath her as he continuously pounded into her womanhood. Drool still leaked from her mouth, forming a puddle on the bed underneath her.

It had admittedly taken some degree of willpower on Zethus’ part to pull this little position off. Not because holding her up by her hair was difficult, but because the temptation to grab and assault those perfect tits of hers was far too great. Believe it or not though, he was actually getting tired of using her pussy.

And it only took several hours of long, hard fucking. 

“Almost there… almost… yes!” Zethus groaned as he pulled back on Byleth’s hair, thrusting his huge cock into her as he climaxed. Her tight cunt had brought her to one orgasm after another, though she had experienced many more than he had. Perhaps in the future he’d have to punish her for that. 

Byleth panted heavily, groaning like an exhausted whore. “Hwsh hwt dhwn..?” Please let it be done, she thought to herself. She was so very tired. Her hopes finally began to rise when Zethus pulled out of her sore, aching cunt. 

“Yes, slave, it is done,” Zethus said. If she had looked back though, she would have seen the devious smile on his face. Because what was “done” was not the sex, but rather his use of her pussy. He let go of her hair, dropping her back down onto the bed before reaching out to grab Byleth’s fat, firm ass. 

“Hwwww,” Byleth moaned as she felt his hands squeezing the large, round cheeks of her ass. His hands dug into her, and slowly parted her buttocks. “Whhhw?” she groaned in confusion, wondering what he could be doing.

Byleth had known so little about normal sex before this night. So the idea of anal sex was completely, utterly alien to her. She was about to receive a thorough education.

Digging his fingers into her ass, Zethus guided his cock towards her virgin rear entrance. The King in the Dark let out a chuckle as he pressed his tip against her asshole, causing Byleth to let out a squeal. Then he forced himself in, his bulbous tip first, followed by his massive shaft. He watched as, inch by inch, his length vanished inside her ass, swallowed up by her tight tunnel.

“HHHHWWWWWGGHH!!!” Byleth screamed as his Zethus’ cock forced its way into her ass. Above her womb, Zethus’ Crest of Shadows glowed bright. As his dick entered her, a storm of pleasure erupted inside her, the Dark Emblem forcing her to feel immense and uncontrollable pleasure, even from being anally penetrated. “NHHHHHHGGH!!!” she cried out, not sure what he was doing, but desperately wishing he would stop, even if it felt good.

Tears flowed from her wide, beautiful eyes. It felt to her as if her captor was intent on doing every possible wicked thing to her body. Her insides felt like they were being reshaped by the huge presence penetrating her rear. Was… was her stomach bulging from his presence? It felt like it had to be, she thought, her eyes practically bulging as he entered into her.

Zethus watched as the last of his shaft was swallowed up by her anal passage. Her firm ass was pressing against his hard, masculine body. Sliding his hands to her hips, he held them tight as he withdrew most of his length, before thrusting it back in as hard as he could. It wasn’t his first time having anal sex, but as Byleth let out another scream, he was certain this would be one of the most memorable.

Once more he began pistoning his cock in and out of her, thrusting into her tight ass. He increased his pace with each thrust, moving his hands once again, reaching underneath her to grab her massive boobs and gripping them tight. Zethus treated them like handles to hold her with as he pounded into her. 

“HHWWNNNNNNN!!” Byleth moaned as her ass was ruthlessly pounded. Her ass bounced, her tits jiggled, and she screamed as she was anally fucked. The ropes wouldn’t budge in the slightest, still holding strong and keeping her restrained and helpless. Byleth’s sexy, voluptuous body was vulnerable and helpless to his power. 

And helpless to the pleasure his crest forced on her. With a cry she saw white, her womanhood throbbing as she reached a climax. The glow of the Dark Emblem flared up as cum leaked out of her pussy. And just like before, Zethus simply kept going.

His dick plowed her ass, thrusting deep inside her as he fucked her. It as exactly what he wanted. A perfect moment for him, a memory he would always remember. Despite hammering into her with incredible force and speed, the King in the Dark held back his climax, so he could extract as much pleasure from the furious sex as possible. And with it, force Byleth to suffer even more. 

The once unflappable mercenary and professor could only scream as Zethus continued to piston his cock in and out of her ass. It’s mammoth length slid in and out of her, the Dark Emblem making her feel an explosive amount of sexual pleasure from it. Her climaxes were frequent as he took advantage of her bound, buxom body. 

When Zethus finally reached his climax, Byleth’s ass overflowed with cum. She could feel the hot seed deep, deep inside her body, bringing her to yet another orgasm, the unwanted pleasure driving her body over the edge. “Swwthwsh… hwwwph…” Byleth moaned deliriously, calling out to the presence inside her mind, that had given her mastery of time. 

No one answered though, even as Zethus began to slowly thrust back and forth inside her again.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It was deep into the night, easily past midnight as Zethus finally felt himself beginning to feel a little fatigued. So after yet more hours of plowing Byleth’s ass with his hard, humongous manhood, he was finally ready to bring an end to this. His hands dug into her juicy tits just like always as he fucked her ass, still in the same position as when he claimed her anal virginity. Every inch of her body had been thoroughly explored by his hands, exploited for the sake of making her scream. With a final few thrusts, he buried his dick deep in her ass, letting out his final orgasm of the night. 

“Ghhwwn…” Byleth moaned, having long-since been utterly exhausted. She could feel his cum oozing about inside her, slowly leaking out as he withdrew his cock. Her body shuddered, his shaft seeming to take an eternity as it was slowly pulled out of her. Even once it had fully exited her, Byleth’s rear passage continued to tingle and buzz with an unnatural pleasure, a twisted effect of Zethus’ Crest of Shadows. 

“That’s it for tonight,” Zethus said, barely sounding out of breath. “But you… you were everything I hoped for,” he said gleefully, rubbing his hand up and down Byleth’s form. He stepped away from the bed to redress himself, and prepare to leave. “You will not tell anyone of this. You will not even discuss it with Rhea.” 

One command at a time, he gave Byleth orders that would ensure her silence on the events that had transpired. With each sentence, she could feel the power of his crest on her body, and knew that she would be forced to follow them. She offered no resistance, not even a moan of protest. There was no energy left in her for that. 

“I do hope you enjoyed yourself,” Zethus said in a cruel, mocking fashion. He walked to the foot of the bed once dressed, slapping Rhea’s ass. The moan she let out was the first reminder to Byleth that the archbishop had watched everything that had happened. After the first hour of sex, she had forgotten Rhea was there entirely. “Rhea certainly did,” Zethus noted, his hands rubbing Rhea’s soaking wet pussy. 

The captive archbishop groaned shamefully. Her arousal, she wanted to say, was only because of his dark power over her. Mercifully though, he felt him remove the ropes around her wrists, and she fell to the bed. 

“Rhea will untie you,” Zethus stated as he made for the door as if nothing strange had happened inside the room. “And then you should rest. Because we’ll be spending more time together tomorrow. It is your day off from teaching, is it not? You will need to be properly educated on what I expect from my slaves.”

With a final, lustful and wicked look over his shoulder at Byleth, Zethus turned and left, the heavy wooden doors shutting behind him. 

Just before he had left, Byleth managed to gaze weakly up at him. What she could see in his eyes… was nothing other than pure, monstrous, dominant evil. And in spite of that… he had somehow made her such pleasure. She lay there, tired and unmoving. At some point, Rhea had removed the ropes around her own body, and worked on beginning to free Byleth. 

Rhea was speaking, but Byleth was far too dazed and tired to pay attention. As soon as she heard what Rhea was saying, she had completely forgotten it. Rhea was able to provide her with footwear, and without a word Byleth took her oversized coat, the only piece of clothing she had left from when she arrived, and silently exited Rhea’s bedroom. 

As the door closed and Rhea was left alone, she walked up to it, leaning against it as tears welled up in her eyes. “Mother,” she said so softly that it was barely perceptible, even to her. “I’m so sorry.” She slid down onto her knees, still leaning her upper body against the door. Tears quietly ran from her eyes as she pondered how Zethus could possibly be defeated now.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Byleth’s walk back to her room was a slow one, made in utter silence. Her mind was blank, with only muscle memory carrying her through the monastery and towards her room. The dependable jacket that she always wore was wrapped tightly around her body, the only thing preserving her modesty. Even then, it strained against the sheer voluptuousness of her figure, barely covering her womanhood and unbuttoned at the top, showing off her deep cleavage. Trying to button it up anymore risked making it rise up to reveal her lower lips or even causing the buttons to pop.

Eventually she arrived at her room. Byleth shut and locked the door behind her, before numbly walking forward into the center of the room. Her hands slowly reached up, removing her coat and letting it fall to the floor. She bit her lip, ner nakedness immediately recalling all that she had been through just a short while ago. 

Byleth descended into the mental world that she and Sothis shared. The place where she could, in a way, physically interact with the girl in her head. She didn’t dare hope that Sothis would be free, and once more be able to provide her with the power of the divine pulse. 

It was a good decision, as Byleth soon found out. Sothis was still as restrained as she had been when Byleth had been placed under Zethus’ power. Up on her stone throne, Sothis was still chained, gagged, and blindfolded. Her once constant companion now could only squirm and moan, calling out to her for help. Byleth doubted that she would be able to make those chains budge in the slightest.

Returning to her bedroom, Byleth looked down at her body. What was it about her, she wondered, that made Zethus do those things? Slowly, with trembling hands, she raised her hands up and placed them on her large, wonderfully shaped breasts. She slid them down over the curves of her bosom, gasping at how sensitive they still felt. Her legs pressed together, thighs rubbing against one another. 

Her gaze drawn, Byleth found herself examining the mark that now adorned her body, right over her womb. It looked so much like her Crest of Flames. But instead of the gentle curves of her crest, it was rough and jagged, demonic looking. Then her eyes moved even lower, between her legs. 

That part of her had always felt sensitive. But now it felt even moreso. With trembling hands, she slid her fingers downward to trace a finger against her lower lips. Her legs nearly buckled from the sudden sensation. 

Wordlessly, Byleth climbed into bed, feeling that, tired as she was, risking collapse like that would not be the best choice. She lay tiredly down, knowing that sleep would soon take her. But still she wondered just what had happened with her body. Where was the line between natural reaction, and the magic of the mark that still remained on her flawless, soft skin. 

Her fingers probed cautiously between her legs again. A shock ran through her body as she delivered a single stroke to her aching pussy. She gasped as she instinctively arched her back. Again she struggled desperately to come to terms with the sensations her own body was creating. 

It was so hard to keep her eyes open. She was so tired. And yet… Byleth raised her left hand to her chest, tentatively squeezing one of her soft, sensitive breasts while the right stroked at her pussy. She moaned loudly, gasping at how it felt. Was this really supposed to feel so good? What had happened to her was horrible, and yet…

Another long, lewd sound escaped from her lips as she explored her own body. The Crest of Shadows glowed darkly above her womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly quite fond of this behemoth of a chapter. I really never expected it would swell to such a size, but, well, it's Byleth. I'm honestly a little less fond of the next two parts, I think they're not as good as this one, so maybe I'll touch them up before posting them here. Chapter 4 will feature Manuela, while 5 knocks out both Shamir and Catherine. Chapter 6 isn't written yet, but rest assured, it'll feature a certain princess with a penchant for red...


End file.
